Love Struck
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: This story is set 3 years after Love Story. Jin and his friends are back. Later on other characters were not depicted in Love Story will appear. I hope you like my fanfic and please review.
1. The Trip

_**Love Struck**_

I don't own these characters, Namco does.

"See you around, red."

"Bye, Kazama. Don't let Xiaoyu get mad!" Hwoarang answered as his old rival sets off to the other country to find some new experiences.

_**Flashback**_

"Jin, please. You can't leave me with our children in the mansion." Xiaoyu cried.

"Xiaoyu, this is important. This mission they gave me is very clear to me. So I don't have a choice."

"Are you sure, you'll be okay there."

"Of course, I'll be okay. You're the only one who was meant for me."

Jin replied while he kissed her in the forehead.

"Please be careful, and don't try to hang out with other woman like you did 3 years ago."

"All right, I understand. Asuka will come in to help you with our kids."

"Ok, Bye!"

"Bye, Xiaoyu. I miss you!"

As he left Xiaoyu stayed smiling

_**Flashback over**_

Jin hoped to succeed this mission and return to his home with Xiaoyu.


	2. Acropolis

_**Chapter 2**_

Jin finally arrives in the Philippines where his mission was carried out and landed at NAIA 3 to fixes his passport to the immigration.

"Here's you're passport, Mr. Kazama." the immigration exclaimed

"Thanks…" Jin replied.

He opens his bag and he sees the picture of a beautiful house that Raven gave it to him and he remembers that his father will take in charge of the Zaibatsu while he is away and a man named Raven a ninjutsu who gives the picture where his mission takes place.

"Is something wrong?"

"Excuse me; do you know where this house is?"

He gives the picture on the immigration.

"Oh, this house is from Acropolis."

"Acropolis…"

"Well, yes. Acropolis is plenty of beautiful houses. If you want to find in that place, why don't you find a cab to take you there?"

_**Inside the Cab**_

"Acropolis is in Libis, Quezon City. Why are you a foreigner?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh I see. That's why you don't know all other places here."

Jin sees the white temple on the left that was on the top of Acropolis and seeing other houses are much like in the Mishima Residence.

"Where are we going?"

The driver stops the car.

"Here we are. This is the house that you mentioned earlier."

Jin paid the man the money and got out of the cab. He opens his bag again and takes the picture of the same house that Raven gave him. It was actually the same house in the same picture as he sets off.

Hey guys, I make this story very wise. So this chapter will be like this.


	3. Jin! The man of her dreams

_**Chapter 3**_

Jin reached the door and presses the doorbell to the right while a woman opened the door to see who it was.

"Um, is this the house where you lived?" Jin asked as the woman was shocked by surprise to see him.

"Oh!! You must be the caretaker. Please come in."

_**Inside the house**_

"So you're name is Jin, and you must be a Japanese. I'm so surprised."

"How long do you lived here?"

"It's been 3 years after my husband passed away."

"I see. Would you give your name, please?"

"I'm Mariel Robles. You can call me Mrs. Robles and I'm the mother of 5 of my children."

"5 children!!!" Jin exclaimed while sipping his juice.

"Well, yes. You looked like you got shocked or something."

"Um… It is nothing."

"Kids! There's someone I want you to meet." She squealed while her 5 of her children went down stairs to see him as one of them reacted.

"Mom, what's all the fuss and who is this guy?"

"This is Jin Kazama and he's your new caretaker. He will take care of the 5 of you when i'm going to States."

"Him! A caretaker! Mom, are you crazy. He looks like my papa, and I don't want to see him just like papa."

"Forgive me about my daughter. She's quite sensitive." Mrs. Robles whispered gently in Jin's ear.

"Uh…"

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce them to you. This is Sarah my eldest daughter."

Sarah stomps away and went to her room upstairs.

"She seems to be angry."

"This is Roel."

"Mom, will you stop it." Roel answered as he backs out.

"This is Patricia, my youngest."

"Hello, Mr. Kazama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Jin greets her in a respectful manner and Mrs. Robles takes him to the dining hall where her two sons were eating.

"This is Kelvin, he's only 2 years old and this is Mark he's only 4 months old."

"Wow he looks like my son." Jin became impressed on Mark as he spills vomit on his clothes and Mrs. Robles was shocked to see it.

"Aww, Please forgive me. I didn't mean my son to do like that."

"Mrs. Robles, I'm all right. So don't worry about it."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll take you to the bathroom to clean yourself up and I'll borrow some clothes for you."

_**At the Garden of Mishima's Mansion**_

"Now now, Jun, don't try to be a brat." Asuka said calmly as Jun pushes her while taking her doll and Asuka chases her. Therefore, Ryu asked her mother if Jin will come back.

"Mom is our dad will come back."

"Of course he'll come back. I'm sure that he is safe. Now run along now and play with your sister."

"Xiaoyu!!!

"Oh, Hwoarang it's you. Why are you here?"

"I came here to see your little twins." Hwoarang said as he sees Jun and Ryu are playing with Asuka.

"Yep, they grew up like little angels in the sky."

Xiaoyu hoped if Jin comes back to see them.

_**Robles' House**_

"Hey, what are you doing in our bathroom? You're not supposed to clean up and dressed here."

"Why? Is this you're privacy." Jin asked while take on his shirt after cleaning up his mess as Roel backstabs him.

"You know what! You're only just a new guy to our house. You can't be a caretaker here. You are just like a relinquished man, a coward."

"You better watched your mouth, Roel. I am different than all of you here." Jin said in a deep voice as he leaves Roel angrily and went downstairs. When he arrived at the living room, he sees two maids who had bruises in their faces are leaving the house.

"You should be careful. The Robles Kids are extremely wild." The first maid cried.

"Yea, they are making dirty pranks on us." The second maid also cried as both of them leaves the house. Jin felt uneasy on Mrs. Robles' five of her children.

"That's odd. How did they do to them?" Jin thought that something went wrong to Mrs. Robles' kids while Sarah is upstairs who became interested in Jin.

"Is this the person that I dreamed of? He's really handsome. How come he's going to take care of us?"

Sarah sees Jin who's in downstairs while gazing on him at the moment as she went back to her room and smiles.


	4. Moments

_**Chapter 4**_

Sarah woke up seeing that she is going to her school to pick her up. Jin was waiting for her to come out while cleaning up the living room downstairs.

"Oh, you woke up early." Jin said while looking at her.

"You're still here, and where's mom? She should give me my allowance." Sarah said snubbing.

"She's already left to United States, and she told me that I'm taking charge here." He said as he turns off the vacuum cleaner.

"You! Are you kidding? You're only just a caretaker who's look like my papa and there's no way that you are taking charge."

"I don't mean to be rude. You better look at the time." Jin said as he stops cleaning. She was shocked that her time is still ticking knowing that she is going to be late as she rushed to her room to change her clothes.

"I'm in a hurry right now. Can you pick me up to my school?" Sarah said in a hurry.

"Okay then, Sarah. But I'm not good on road and directions. So you'd better teach me where the place that you were studying." Jin accepts to take her to school and Sarah became interested since he doesn't know all roads so she decides to teach him.

On their way to UP Diliman, Sarah was surprised to see Jin is driving while taking her to school.

"See this big building over there; this is where I'm studying." She points at the big building with big lights is the college of engineering in Melchor Hall. Jin stops the car in a moment.

"So, this is where you study?"

"Yes, why are you thinking of me I'm a high school student? I'm a college student and I don't want to be late."

"Here's you're allowance, Sarah." Jin said while giving the allowance to her.

"Wow, it's quite expensive. Are you sure you want to give this to me."

"You better get going or you'll miss the class, and don't spend it wisely."

"Okay, thanks for everything." Sarah said blushing while getting out of the car and she sees her friends who were waiting for her.

"Sarah!" one of her friends called her.

"Uy, Cora, Herby. Kamusta ka na?"

"Sarah, sinong lalakeng yan, bago mong BF?"

"Di no, bago naming tagapangalaga sa amin yan. Uy, tara na baka malate pa tayo sa klase."

Jin was looking at her from up to down and she is much like Xiaoyu who became a fully grown woman. He became interested to her as he drives back to Acropolis. When he returned to Robles House, Roel is actually gone off to school alone by commuting and he sees Mark and Kelvin are messing the table so he cleans up. Jin remembers about 3 years ago that he takes care of Jun and Ryu while they were still a baby. Their nanny Moira steps in and confronts him at the moment.

"So you must be the new caretaker. You seem to be you don't understand anything."

"How would you say that?" Jin asked raising his eyebrows.

"I don't mean to make you mad. I'm just saying that you can't handle the Robles Kids."

"I hate if everyone gets hurt from me. I don't want these kids' gets involved in my mission. I came here to their house because this is my mission that I carried in."

"So that's why you take care of the Robles Kids. Well if this is what you want. Why don't take Mark and Kelvin in the playpen. I'm sure that if you're good enough to take care of them."

Jin guards the kids who are sitting on a couch while for himself who looked bored on watching kiddies' shows and he knew something secret as he went far asleep. Patricia arrives home and she kissed him in a forehead while started to wake him up.

"Patricia! I thought that you're in school." Jin said worried.

"We have no class because it's Teacher's day." Patricia said hungrily.

"I'm quite bored on watching these kiddies' shows. It is best for me to leave." Jin said as he stood up.

"Please don't leave Mr. Kazama. You are a lot like my dad to me." Patricia cried and started to become upset.

"Fine, but, I don't want to leave you and you're siblings around." He said as the nanny gives some food to her.

"Here's you're sandwich, Patricia."

"Thank you, Ate Moira." Patricia said childishly.

"You like…"

"Yea, I'm a little too hungry."

"I'm really sorry about my sister and my brother from yesterday." She said smiles like her age.

"Its okay, Patricia, if they still mad at me? I don't care if they were tried to rebel against me." Jin said while he turns off the TV.

"You know what. I really miss my dad. He is my favorite parent. But when he died, my mom takes care of me often." She takes the picture of her and Mr. Robles.

"You shouldn't be worry about you're mom, Patricia. I'm still right here by your side and I don't want to leave all of you if my mission is not accomplished." Jin said helping Patricia to make her happy and she keeps the picture in her pocket.

"Thanks for saying that." She said smiles at him.

"You're mother told me that I'm taking charge in her house while she was away." He said walking towards the dining room to get the car keys.

"Where are you going, Mr. Kazama?" she asked as she ate the sandwich that the nanny brought.

"I'm going to fetch your sister. You want to come." Jin replied smiles at her while taking Mark and Kelvin with him.

"Ok then, Let's go. Patricia." Jin was already open the door while Patricia stood up and goes with him along with her brothers Mark and Kelvin.


	5. His Story

_**Chapter 5**_

"What's that noise?" Sarah hears a blowing of horn that it's coming from their car and she sees Patricia inside.

"Ate!" she called her sister.

"Patricia. Bakit nandyan ka sa kotse?" she asked while she sees Jin.

"I'd just take them for a ride." Jin smiles slightly to Sarah while she gets in their car.

On their way home, Sarah seems pretty awkward to see Jin and her siblings inside their car.

"I didn't you expect that you came?"

"I'm quite bored when I was inside you're house." Jin said while driving.

"Did you feed Mark and Kelvin?" Sarah asked staring at him.

"Yes. But either of these two got pooped in their diapers."

"You've worked so hard…" Sarah said blushing.

"Uy, namumula si Ate." Patricia said teasing at her older sister.

"Pwede ba, Patricia?! Bata bata ka pa nagsasalita ka ng ganyan?!" She scolds her sister angrily.

"Uh, that's enough both of you. I…I really don't understand what the two of you were saying." Jin felt confused on both Sarah and Patricia as he continues to drive them home.

Jin grew up in Yakushima with his mother Jun Kazama. When he was 15, his mother was attacked by Ogre and their house was burned knew that his mother went missing he swore revenge. 4 years had passed this is the first time he meets Xiaoyu in Mishima Polytechnical School and also in the third tournament that his grandfather sponsored. But, after defeating True Ogre in the tournament, he didn't know that his grandfather just betrayed him and killing him transforming into a devil. 2 years later,

He lives his new life in Brisbane mastering traditional karate and he sets out in the fourth tournament. During the fourth tournament, he meets Xiaoyu again telling her that it was dangerous for her in the tournament and left her stayed crying. When his grandfather passed away, he assumes the role as the CEO on the Mishima Zaibatsu and he meets Xiaoyu again who is now a fully grown woman. But he almost killed her and she got hospitalized. He takes her to the mansion, knowing that he fell in love with her and he takes her to his room kissing. That's what happened to them, when they did something inside. 8 months later, Xiaoyu gave birth to a son and daughter and Jin became the father of her twins as they living their new lives.


	6. A Time to Remember the Past

_**Chapter 6**_

"Roel, maaga ka nakauwi ah?" Sarah said while entering the house.

"Ate Sarah, nandito pa rin sya?" Roel was disgusted on Jin when he was with them and he stomps away while going upstairs. Then, Sarah became upset and she went to her room upstairs, disappointed.

On the dining room, Jin felt so upset on both Sarah and Roel while sipping his coffee. Moira came in to comfort him.

"It's looks like they have some problems."

"How do you know about that?" Jin asked putting his fist on his chin.

"Kids these days, sometimes they have problems on their studies or maybe they have conflicts of their mother."

"I saw Sarah became upset earlier. I don't know about her problem?"

"Haha, I guess she has a problem with her boyfriend." She laughed while getting some water in the fridge.

"Oh?"

"Don't forget, you have a family in your home country." Moira said smiling.

"What? How did you know?"

"Madam Robles told me everything about you."

"I guess I should go to sleep." Jin said as stood up leaving Moira at the dining room and Moira knew that he cares the Robles kids and his family. In his new room, he changed his gray trousers just to sleep in shirtless. Before he went to sleep, he takes the picture of Xiaoyu, Jun, Ryu, Sasuke and himself where at the mall as he remembers the time that he fell in love with Xiaoyu 3 years ago.

_**Flashback 3 years ago**_

"Xiaoyu I can't, if we do go that far you would get the gene and be a monster like mea monster like me". Jin said as he started to leave and reach for the door

"I don't care any-more; I rather die then not be with you. Don't you see its hurts me in stead of protect". She said as she went towards him and started to kiss him more bringing to the bed.

The screen changes after what they did inside of his room.

"Jin I want you to go in me now". She said stopping him

So he separated her legs and looked at her. She nodded as if she knew what he was going to ask her. He started softly but she started to say his name to go faster. She moaned more and more. Jin stopped and kissed her once more and tied his arms around her.

"Don't ever leave me Jin".

"I won't your mine now forever more". Soon after they both fell asleep.

The screen changes on Xiaoyu who became upset to Jin knowing that she used him.

"Jin I have no feelings for you, I can't be with you please take your stuff and leave".

"Xiaoyu that's not true I know you do love me, that night we made love you would have stopped if you didn't love me".

"Please Jin, it's harder for then you think. I don't love you I used you".

"No that's not true, it can't be. Tell me it's not true".

"I'm sorry; please take your things and leave". Xiaoyu replied as Jin got up and took his things and left.

The screen changes on Jin who became mad at her after he discovers her powers.

As Jin was drinking at the bar he heard his phone ringing, it was a text message from Xiaoyu. He was going to delete it but he also was curious so he opened it and read.

"Jin I'm sorry for the things I did to you these past few days. I never meant to but I couldn't risk one of our friends getting hurt because of Heihachi. So that's why I separated you from us, if not they could have been a target. I forgive you for what you said, I'm sorry and if you don't want to forgive me then I understand that's why I'm leaving. I'm at the train station with a ticket to North Osaka. Bye I love you so much". When Jin stopped reading he felt stupid for saying those things to her. But now he had to stop her from leaving.

The screen changes on the park where Jin knew that he is the father of her twins.

"Hey Xiaoyu wait!" Jin said as Xiaoyu turned around and smiled

"You finally relised it, you idiot. You don't have to take me in with you; I don't want to disturb your precious Lili."

"Xiaoyu I've been trying to find you for a long time, Lili wasn't pregnant. She made it up just to make you leave me. I found out when I came home one day and she was on the phone talking to her father about her precious plan to take the Rochefort Corporation's back. That's why she did it."

"Wow she is a bitch."

"Yeah she is please forgive me."

"I did a long time ago, ever since I have loved you and still will."

"I love too Xiaoyu, now please tell me what tey are." Jin said as he pointed to her stomach

"Guess what twins, unbelievable right."

"Really twins wow I really would have wanted to be there to see them."

"You will next time I have an appointment."

_**Flashback over**_

Jin realizes that time that he and Xiaoyu were having a lot of time in the park. Therefore, he sees Patricia who can't sleep in her room thinking of her father.

"Patricia, aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep because I dreamed about my dad."

"Huh? Who are they in your pictures?" she asked while looking at the picture he carried.

"That's my wife, and these three are my children." Jin answered to her sweetly.

"You know, this is sweet of you that you make your own family. For us, we grown up only one single parent were our mom."

Jin sees the picture of Sarah's father who is look like him. But their difference was their nationality.

"Patricia, don't tell your sister about this. I will tell her when the time is right."

"Okay, I saw her she went outside."

"Patricia you better stay here. I'll go look for your sister. It's too dangerous outside." Jin stood up and left Patricia in his room to find Sarah. Patricia smiles to him and she went to sleep.


	7. The Right One

_**Chapter 7**_

Jin searched for her in the living room and then he sees the door opened knowing that someone went outside. There, he sees Sarah who is very sad and can't sleep in the night.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Nakakainis ka. Reno. Pinagpalit mo ako sa babae na yan. Nakakabwisit ka!!!" she yelled while lowered her head while sitting on the grass, crying. She saw Jin who is looking for her.

"Why are you here, Impostor?" Sarah asked as she grimaced on him.

"You seem to be upset."

"It's none of your business. This is my problem and you knew it." Sarah said angrily.

"I guess you have a problem." Jin raising his eyebrows knew that she has a problem while he walks towards to her. Then, he sits right next to her.

"You should go to sleep, Instead of sitting right next to me."

"Why, it's because I'm look like your father? But mea is me is different."

"How can you be different if you look like my father?" Sarah asked sadly.

"Because I'm a Japanese. That's why I can't understand what you and Patricia were saying." Jin answered and Sarah was shocked to know that he is a foreigner.

"You're a foreigner."

"Yea, that's why I'm different than your father."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I treat you when my mom tries to introduce us to you."

"It's alright; I don't want you to be sad. Anyway, what's your problem and why are you outside?" Jin tries to comfort her.

"I can't sleep because of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend-you have?"

"Yeah, but I don't like him because he is addicted to sex."

"Really!!!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, now that he has another girl with him. That is my problem."

"I see… So that's why you were crying."

"I enjoyed talking to you, Impostor." Sarah said smiling to him as she stood up.

"Sarah, I hate it when you call me that,"

"Why?"

"Just call me Jin not Impostor."

"Gene, that's my father's name. You can't have the same name." she exclaimed while looking at him.

"No, actually mea and your father were different nationality. My name was a Japanese and your father's name was in English."

"So it's Jin." Sarah said and he stood up.

"Let's get some sleep. It's getting late. By the way, why your brother is still mad at me?"

"Because he despises karate." Sarah answered while they walked together inside.

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

"He was abused by his classmates especially their instructor too. That's why he skipped karate class more than a month."

"You know, what they did is illegal. Abusing a lone student shouldn't turn out like this."

"I should get some sleep." Sarah said while she went upstairs to her room.

"It looks like you're blushing."

"Hey will you stop that. I'm going to sleep now." Sarah said blushing as she closes the door.

Jin returns to his room and he sees Patricia is asleep as he carries her back to her room with Mark and Kelvin. And soon he went back to his room as he fast asleep.


	8. Follow your Heart

_**Chapter 8**_

The next morning when his mobile phone ringing, Jin woke up and he heard someone is calling into his mobile phone, yawning.

"Hello…"

"Jin, it's me Xiaoyu. Are you okay in there?"

"When did you…call me in the middle of this hour?"

"I'm sorry, Jin. I don't mean to bother you. Our kids were looking for you in the mansion."

"Oh! Sorry about that, Xiaoyu. I'm quite busy in my mission right now." Jin said as he heard Patricia is calling him.

".Jin, Kelvin just pooped in my room."

"I'll call you back." Jin hung down his mobile phone as he goes to Patricia's room.

After fixing all the mess, the Robles kids were playing in the garden while Jin is cleaning their car by polishing it. Therefore, Roel stalks at Jin who is opposing him while handling the hose and Sarah sees him.

"Roel?!"

"Ate, Sarah!" Roel hid his hose on his back.

"Anong ginagawa mo at bakit may hose ka?" Sarah asked to interrupt him.

"Uh, wala, ate. Pandidilig ko lang ito sa bulaklak." Roel answered try to lie on his sister.

Sarah receives a phone call from her best friend Cora as she answers it leaving Roel behind. After Sarah leaves him, Roel stalks him again while tiptoed. But Jin sees him, knowing that his own plot.

"Um, I really don't mean to get serious." Roel said while hid his hose on his back.

"I didn't expect that you are up to something." Jin said while polishing their car.

"Well…" Roel said while Jin looks at him he sprayed him with his hose into his face and Jin becomes wet, disapproves Roel's actions.

"You…little…" Jin chases Roel while handling his hose to retaliate him. Inside the house, Sarah keeps talking to her phone.

"Talaga! invited ako sa debut mo."

"Uu naman. Dapat may kasama ka para mainvite din sa debut ko."

"O sge, Cora." Sarah hung down her phone as she sees both Jin and Roel were messed up.

"Roel! Bakit basang basa ka?" She asked his brother as Jin steps in.

"He started it." Jin said while walking away.

"Roel, alam ko may ginawa ka nanaman."

"Pero, Ate. Di ko siya talaga gusto. Bakit mo pa siya kinamkampihan?"

"Ikaw kasi nagsisimula ng gulo. Sige, mag sorry ka sa kanya."

"Aww, ate naman." Roel goes to his room to clean his mess.

After the incident, he went to the bathroom and he sees Jin who is looking at the mirror after taking a shower.

"Um, you're Jin right?"

"What is it, Roel? You already ruind everything for me."

"Um, I know it's my fault. Sarah just told me to apologize to you. Please, I'm sorry about what I've done earlier."

"All right, I already accept you're apology." Jin accepts Roel's apology and he sees his tattoo on his left arm.

"Wow, I haven't see this tattoo before. Can I have like yours?"

"Sorry, Roel, you can't have it like mine."

"But, tattoos are fashionable and why?"

"You're a little too young to have one and you should try to be simple with them."

"Anyway, why are you fixing you're hair?"

"Because you're sister just invited me at her friend's debut, she told me after you left." Jin answered and Roel goes to Sarah's room.

"Ate, hindi maganda sa gagawin mo. Iinbita mo si Jin sa debut ng kaibigan mo."

"Wag ka magalala, first time niya na lang makakaranas ang debut."

"Nahihibang ka ba?! At sino magaalaga kala Mark at Kelvin?"

"Ikaw. Ikaw muna bahala sa mga kapatid natin. Roel." Sarah answered while she suggests her brother.

"Okay, alam ko na yung point mo."

They finally arrived at Blue Ridge where Cora lives as she points at Cora's house.

"This is where my friend lives."

"Her house is like our mansion."

"Really." Sarah saw her boyfriend Reno has another girl with him walking towards to Cora's house.

"That's him. He is hanging out with that bitch."

"So this is your boyfriend?"

"That's right; I don't know what to do with him. He already has someone else."

"Let's go to your friend's party, shall we."

"You're right, I shouldn't wait for long."

When they arrived at the party, her friends arrive to hugged Sarah. Before the 18 traits, Reno sees Sarah who became unfaithful to him and she is with Jin.

"Sarah…"

"He's coming. What should I do?" she panicked while her boyfriend calling her.

"What kind of person who tries to hang out with another girl." Jin said while glaring at her boyfriend.

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch me…" Jin answered as he kissed Sarah passionately to make jealous of her boyfriend. Reno became awkward seeing them.

"Is it working?" Sarah asked while he continues kissing her. Reno started to become jealous because of her. Reno accidentaly bumped into his new girlfriend, spoiling her red dress with some wine on her chest. Obviously, she got angry at her perverted boyfriend.

"Napakabastos ka!!!" she slaps Reno on his face and left him.

"Uy, Cheryl wag ka naman ganyan." Reno said while following her.

"Well, Sarah. We totally nailed him." Jin said smiling to her.

"I didn't expect that you're a good kisser." Sarah suggested to him.

"What am I going to do? What if he is trying to hurt me?" Sarah asked blushing at him.

"Don't worry, Sarah. Just follow your heart and I'm on your side to protect you." He answered worried.

"You should sit down and eat. My friends are waiting for me there."

After Sarah left, Jin tries some of their food but he asked the waiter why is delicious and he told him that it was roast beef and he seems to like it. Then, he sits down on the table and watching the 18 traits.

After this, Sarah is avoiding Reno while following her.

"Sarah, ano ba problema mo?" he said while dragging her hand.

"Pwede ba, Reno. Lumayo ka na nga sa kin." Sarah said angrily disappoints at him.

"Sarah, ibang iba ka na ah. At bakit napahalik ka sa lalake na yan?" Reno said while hurting at her.

"Reno, tama na nga nasasaktan na ako." Sarah said as Jin steps in.

"Let her go and she doesn't like you." Jin said while glaring at him.

"At sino ka ba, Bakit mo siya hinalikan?" Reno glares at him.

"You should back off or you'll get hurt." Jin smirks on him and Reno became mad as he punched him. But avoided and he easily beat him up.

"Wow, you're so strong. You knocked him out that easily." Sarah smiles at him while he looks at her blushing.

"We better get going, Sarah. I won't like it if you get hurt because of him." Soon after they left the house and Cheryl helps him out as Reno likes her.


	9. Getting Bugged

_**Chapter 9**_

When they get home, Roel was so relieved to see both of them were safe. That night, everyone is asleep and Jin was dreaming, can't sleep in the middle of the night. A white light shows that someone is watching him.

"What is this?" Jin sees his mother Jun, who is waiting for him.'

"Jin, didn't you forget that you have your own family and the love you gave it to her."

"Mother, I'm sorry. I don't mean to leave Xiaoyu from me. I'd just wanted to fulfill my mission."

"You still have the devil inside of you. What will happen to you if you hurt someone?" Jun asked suggesting to her son.

"I don't want to hurt them, mother. This thing actually keeps hurting me."

".Just remember, you and Xiaoyu are married. You can't fall in love with anyone else, she'd be heartbroken if you did."

"All right, mother. I promise." Jin promises to his mother as the dream ended. He woke up and he went downstairs while Sarah is following him.

"You can't sleep, can't you?" Sarah asked while she leans at the table.

"Yes, Sarah. You should sleep right now." Jin answered while getting some water in the fridge.

"What's with you? Is something bugging you or something?"

"Don't change the subject, Sarah."

"Look, Jin. There's something I want you to say."

"What for, Sarah?"

"I've been thinking of you all this time. That's why I felt that my heart is beating."

"I can't. I can't be with you." Jin refuses to answer and Sarah became upset.

"Why?"

"I don't want to fall for someone else. I just want to be by myself, alone." Jin said while walking towards the stairs, angrily.'

"Hey, wait."

"You should sleep, Sarah." Jin replied while leaving Sarah behind.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Why, why he can't love me." Sarah cried as she was shocked.

"Wait, you can't leave me here. I'm afraid of the dark." She rushes to follow Jin upstairs and she sees him he fell asleep into his room knowing that he can't love into someone else as she goes back to her room, crying.


	10. Wrong Doings

_**Chapter 10**_

The next day, Jin woke up and seeing that every one of the Robles kids' are gone except for Mark and Kelvin.

"Moira, did you see Sarah and the other siblings?"

"Roel and Patricia went to school for their farewell party while Sarah just went to her friend's place to plan to their farewell party."

"Uh, Ok. So, what am I going to do then?"

"Why don't you take Mark and Kelvin to the park? If you know what I mean."

He took a shower to refresh himself. When he was taking the shower, Kelvin crawls in the bathroom as he sees a black garment that was hanging with the towel as he sees it he takes it with him and leaves. After Jin's done, he puts the towel tied on his waist and he sees that something is missing.

"Strange? Did someone take my underwear?"

When he comes out of the bathroom he sees Kelvin who got his underwear slapping in on the floor. As he tried to get it from Kelvin, he accidentally falls on the ground leaving Kelvin to play with it. Jin was badly hurt from his back as he heard Moira's voice finding himself naked; he soon puts on his towel back on and hides under the stair case as Moira walks up stairs.

"Kelvin, I told you not to touch anyone else's belongings, ok." Moira scolds Kelvin while carrying him downstairs. Moira wanted to know whose underwear it was, but soon someone grabs it from her and she doesn't see it anymore.

"Huh? Where's that underwear that I had?"

_**Jin's POV**_

"That's my underwear, Moira. Kelvin just took it from the bathroom." Jin grunted while taking his underwear.

"If Jin finds out about what you're doing? Oh! It's you." Moira scolds continuously as Jin arrives.

"I'll take them to the park." Jin walks away clutching his back and knowing that he is hurt.

At Rizal Park , Jin receives a phone call from his wife Xiaoyu and asking if he is okay. After that, two robbers pointed an ice pick at him.

"Sige! Ibigay om na yung cell phone mo, kung hindi lalaslasin kita sa leeg!" One of the robbers said as Jin stands up and says in a deep voice.

"I have too babies with me, one on the stroller and the other on my back."

"Ganun pala ah!!" One of the robbers attacks him with the ice pick as he avoided it and beats them up easily. Afterwards, he takes Mark and Kelvin to safety leaving the robbers beaten up. The police arrive in time to arrest them.

That night, Jin finally returns to the Robles' house where he sees too many visitors that are smoking, drinking beer, and messing up the whole house. Jin was very upset to see this.

"Uy…may bago bisita dito ah."

"Sa itsura niya mukha siyang katulong."

The visitors laughs and Sarah was happy to see Jin come back early.

"Hey! You finally came."

"Sarah, what is this?"

"It's our farewell party I'm having here at home. Why don't you sit back and enjoy drinking with my friends."

"Friends, Sarah, you've must be joking. This house is not for partying. You just made a big mistake." Jin said while one of Sarah's classmates just wanted to bond him.

"Aba …may panibago pala dito…" He said while Jin was enraged and easily beats him as he turns off the radio making Sarah's classmates became upset.

"You people have to leave now!" Jin exclaimed angrily putting everyone upset literally.

"Before that, you better clean up all of your mess before you leave."

As all of Sarah's classmates cleaned up all the mess in the house and they leave the house, disappointed. Sarah and her friends see that all of their classmates are leaving and the house was all clean as they see Jin watching the people leave.

"Sge, alis na kami." Cora and Herby leave her and Sarah confronts him.

"What's the matter with you? Can't you see what you your doing?"

"It's because of you, Sarah. I'm getting sick and tired of you forcing me to bond with your friends."

"Why did you force my classmates to leave? I made this unexpected party just to make you happy."

"Forget it, Sarah. I don't like you, and you're nothing to me. I don't have feelings for you! Please leave me alone!" Jin stomps away from Sarah angrily leaving her crying as he walks up the stairs. The only thing she wanted to do was to make him happy for the party she made for him.


	11. Alone

_**Chapter 11**_

In his room, Jin was very upset while talking to his wife on the phone while lying on his bed. After that, he felt stupid for saying those things to Sarah earlier. But now, he had to apologize to her. Therefore, he sees Roel who leaves the house alone as he goes to follow him. Roel rushes inside CCP as Jin watches him for a moment and tries to stop following him.

_**10:00pm at CCP Main Theater**_

While in the backstage, Jin see's Roel who is playing the role as an entertainer. Soon the director scolds him

"Roel, how many times did I tell you don't try to be late, its 8:30 not 9:30. Do I make myself clear?"

"Um, sorry, Sir."

"Humph, you better fix yourself before I kick you out of our group."

"I didn't expect you were entertaining at this theater." Jin said while Roel asked him desperately.

"Jin, why are you here, did you follow me here?" Roel said while Jin removes the bonnet that he's wearing and is shocked to see his hair.

"I like you're hair style, Roel. When did you dye your hair?"

"Will you shut up already? This is my life, and I don't want you to abuse me." Roel said as he lowers his head.

"I just want to be alone, with my life." Roel became sad as Jin encourages him.

"Roel, you still have your siblings around. Just don't give up."

"But how did you know that I was here?" Roel asked while his group is waiting for him.

"I saw you were leaving the house without telling your sister. So I followed you here." Jin answered as the director asked him something.

"Excuse me, I need you for a while just this once."

"I think the director needs a volunteer, Jin."

"Well, okay. I just wanted to cool my head off."

"What do you mean?"

"I crashed your sister's unexpected party in the house. So I was angry at her earlier."

"You did something good actually; I didn't like her party either. If you know what I mean?"

As the play begins, the director seems impressed on Roel's role while others are from the props. Therefore, Jin volunteered for the director as one of the props men to finish their play. After it was done, the director was very impress on the both of them.

"I'm so impressed, Roel. You were fabulous. If it wasn't for you, our play wouldn't be lovely." The director said happily as he leaves Jin becomes interested in Roel's job.

"Roel, it seems that you are a good actor. I should say so myself."

"Yeah, I guess I should be backing home for now. I don't like if Ate Sarah became mad at me."

"Don't worry I'll take you back." Jin said while he walks out the theater with Roel to go back home.


	12. Stick with You

_**Chapter 12**_

Jin and Roel finally arrive home. The lights are off so that means everyone is fast asleep. .

_**2 hours later**_

Jin can't sleep in the middle of the night as he falls onto his bed while wearing his black shorts with gray linings. There, he sensed that something sinister is inside as he checks the house if someone is around. While checking the dining room, he sees someone opening the fridge and closing it. Without warning, Jin turns on the lights it is revealed its Sarah as she screams.

"Ahhh…what the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't expect that you were awake. Why did you scream?"

"I thought that someone was going to rape me…" Sarah said while drinking her milk.

"Rape! Sarah, are you trying to embarrass me or something?" Jin said blushing at her while putting both hands on his hip.

"No, I don't mean to embarrass you, Jin. I thought that you were a rapist or something because you were wearing shorts." Sarah felt blushing as she answered him.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Sarah?" Jin replied while walking away as his back started to hurt.

"Oww…" Jin clutches his back and Sarah tries to help him.

"Hey, are you okay? You shouldn't force yourself like that." Sarah said while holding his back.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Now, hold still…"

"Sarah, are you sure about what you're doing?"

"Trust me; this is not going to hurt." Sarah smiles to him while pulling his back intensively.

"Oww…my back! Huh? Strange, I'm not hurting anymore! I'm all right now."

"My mom used to be the manghihilot before she became the manager of the interior design in the states. She taught me before she went there."

"Really, but how did you know that I was hurt?" Jin was pretty curious so Sarah tells him.

"Ate Moira told me that you fell on staircase. So I thought you were still hurt. It's pretty dangerous if your head got hemorrhage after the fall."

"If it wasn't for you, I would be in a brace already." Jin said while walking towards the fridge to get some water.

"I suppose I should say I'm sorry for earlier." Sarah said sadly.

"You don't have to say sorry, Sarah.. I should be the one to apologize for crashing on your party."

"It's okay; looking at you shirtless is enough for me to forgive you." Sarah said blushing while putting both hands on her cheeks.

"Look, Sarah. Like I told you, I can't be with you." Jin said blushing to her while he turns her down.

"No, it's not a romantic relationship; I was trying to know if you would go out with me some where."

"What for, Sarah. I can't love you if you did that." Jin said while turn her down again.

"You don't understand, Jin. It's not a very romantic relation that I'm trying. I'd just want you to go with me somewhere." Sarah said while he faces her.

"If you don't want it, then it's fine by me." Sarah walks away as he soon changes his mind.

"Wait, Sarah."

"What?"

"All right, if this is what you want. I'll go with you."

"Only one condition, you and I will go to the mall together, Promise."

"All right, I promise."

So he takes her to Mall of Asia to spend time together in the skating rink and buying sandals for his wife and a black flip flops for himself at the Crocs store. Then he goes to the department store to buy toys for his kids. After they go to the food court to eat lunch.

_I don't wanna go another day,  
so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you._

Stick with you- by Pussycat Dolls I like this song.

After shopping he takes her home safely.. Then he starts thinking that he enjoyed going with her to the mall.

"I enjoyed hanging with you, Sarah." Jin said blushing.

"It's okay; I didn't expect that you would be a good shopper but a great caretaker." Sarah said while looking at him slightly.

"You know, I just remembered I used to go shopping with Xiaoyu before."

"What do you mean Xiaoyu, who's that?"

"Uh…it is nothing, Sarah. I just remembered something I used to do."

"Guess what, that flip flops you bought look good on you. You have to wear that some time."

"I'll wear it anytime, Sarah. Let's go home okay. I hate it if you're brother keeps waiting for us." Jin drives back home and they get there safely.


	13. Take you There

_**Chapter 13**_

The day of the Lenten Season, Jin is still sleeping in his room while the Robles' kids wanted to wake him up. Although, he would get mad if they woke him up.

"Ate, anong gagawin natin? Mahirap talaga syang gisingin."

"Alam ko na? kailangan natin buhatin siya."

"Paano?"

"Akong, bahala." Sarah said whispers to her brother for her plan.

The screen changes into a tropical paradise with lots of tourists are taking a vacation in the island of Boracay .

_YO!!!!  
WAT A GWAAN!!!  
HO!!!!  
SEAN KINGSTON !!!  
JR!_

_We can go to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killas get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya(I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there_

_Baby girl I know it's rough but come with me  
We can take a trip to the hood  
It's no problem girl it's my city  
I could take you there  
Little kid wit guns only 15  
Roam in the streets up to no good  
When gun shots just watch us, run quickly  
I could show you where_

_As long you're with me  
Baby you'll be alright  
I'm known in the ghetto  
Girl just stay by my side  
Or we can leave the slums go to paradise  
Baby it's up to you,  
It's whatever you like_

_We can go to the tropics  
Sip pina coladas  
Shorty I could take you there  
Or we can go to the slums  
Where killas get hung  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there  
You know I could take ya (I could take ya...)  
I could take ya(I could take ya...)  
Shorty I could take you there_

Take you There- by Sean Kingston. But I don't own this song.

Jin woke up seeing that the Robles' kids are in front of him and wondering where he is.

"What? Where am I? And where is this?"

"You don't know, where in Boracay and were having vacation here." Sarah answered sweetly to him as he was shocked.

"Bo...bo...boracay???"

"Yea, I guess he doesn't understand, Ate."

"I thought that I was at you're house, can't you stop disturbing me." Jin said to them as he falls onto the ground.

"Sand… What does that mean?" he asked Sarah about this island.

"You don't know do you. It's because you overslept in the middle of the day and these two help us out to carry you from our house to here and changed your trunks."

"These two, who might that be?"

"Hey, Jin, Are you awake now?"

"I know that voice, Its Steve."

"Hey, what's up you seem to be awake now?" Steve greets him in a good way as friends and Hwoarang shows up to see his old rival again.

"Hey, Kazama. It's been a while. It seems that Xiaoyu was worried about you and who are those twerps?"

"These are the Robles' kids, and I am their caretaker. Why are you asking me that anyways?" Jin answered as Steve interrupts both.

"Come on, you two. We don't have time for quarrelling each other, were in vacation not in the mansion and besides we have our new lives with our wives. So, what do you say?"

"Anyway, Steve and I just arrived here while those twerps try to help you carrying from your room and this island especially you're stuff is in the hotel room along with those twerps." Hwoarang whispers to him in his ear quietly.

"I can't believe you two were the one who took my stuff and carried me here. That is not funny." Jin said angrily to the both of them as a woman tries to spy the three in binoculars.

"Hmmm, so they were here already, Interesting."

_**2 hours later**_

"Sarah…"

"Oh, what is it?"

"What are you wearing, are those mini shorts?" Jin asked while looking at her board shorts.

"Its board shorts you see. Its quite fashionable isn't it."

"Oh, in our place they always wear two pieces. But, this is the first time I've seen you in two pieces wearing mini shorts."

"Anyway, How come you knew about those two guys?" Sarah asked while smiling at him slightly.

"There friends from this tournament I entered when I was younger." Jin answered as Roel interrupts them.

"Hey, Jin, don't try to be a womanizer you sleeping fish merman." He teased him very loud in public.

"Hey! Don't call me that, Roel." He yells at him while he jumps on him. Sending them both into the water. While Sarah just watches them

"Those two are always like that." Sarah felt very happy while taking care of her three siblings. Therefore, the woman again is watching them.

"Hmm, it seems like these kids know where the microchip is. Although this man is trying guard those kids for a while. Humph, I guess the boss will be surprised to see this." The woman in a bob haircut said while leaving them at the beach.


	14. I'm sorry, Sarah

_**Chapter 14**_

"Where are you taking me, Sarah?" Jin asked while she was dragging him to station1.

"I'll showing you where the famous bar here at Station 1 is." Sarah answered gently.

"This bar is much better than others bars in other places." Sarah takes him to the bar as the bartender sees them.

"Well, well. Foreigners." The bartender greets both of them as they sit down to order a drink.

"Guess what, that Korean boy drunk 15 shots of coco mangas and got a free shirt. So, may I have your order for the two of you?"

"I have one slippery nipple please."

"A is pina coladas for me please."

While drinking at the bar they watch all tourists are dancing all night in the bar.

"This bar is very lively at night. Aren't you excited to dance?"

"I can't dance, Sarah. I'm not good at that. Anyway what is coco mangas?"

"Coco mangas, is a shot that has Tabasco sauce in it. It has an event that you have to drink 15 shots of them. If you're good at drinking this you'll survive it.. But, if you're not good at drinking it, you'll end up getting drowse to sleep."

_**Jin's POV**_

"It seems that Hwoarang got drunk at that shot. It will be no good if I got drunk just like in the past. I wish Xiaoyu and I were having a date here." he said while sipping his pina coladas.

"Who's that…"

"Um, its nothing, Sarah really."

"Nothing. But you're thinking of someone else."

_**2 hours later**_

"Sarah, hey you can't leave me like this."

"Look, Jin. I know that you were thinking of someone else. But why can't you like me instead of her?" Sarah said becoming upset at him.

"Sarah, listen. I really don't love you and I can't be with you." Jin said as she looks at him.

"Why? Why are you turning down on me? You turn me down more than three times in a row. Is it because of that Xiaoyu?" Sarah said as he tells her.

"Sarah, stop it. You're disrespecting my wife."

"Wife? Which means you're married?" Sarah was shocked to hear what he said as she became mad at him.

"How could you say that to me…"

"Sarah, let me explain…"

"Shut up, Jin and leave me alone." Sarah said angrily to him.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Just, Shut up!!!" Sarah stomps away angrily leaving Jin behind calling her.

"Wait, Sarah…" Jin tried to stop her but failed as he lowers his head for what he said to her and Steve steps in to comfort him.

"It seems that you hurt her, Jin."

"Oh, Steve, why are you here?"

"Nah. I just carrying a drunk Hwoarang back in the hotel. Anyway, what's with that Sarah girl? Does she have a relationship with you or something?" Steve asked him as he stood up.

"No, Steve. I just told her the truth that Xiaoyu is actually my wife." Jin said worried about Sarah.

"You don't have to worry, Jin. I guess she'll understand about what you told her." Steve encourages him as Jin went back to the bar to drink.


	15. Apologize

_**Chapter 15**_

Back at the bar, Jin was drinking water as the bartender feels satisfied to see him when a sad song starts to play.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me __ten feet off the ground__  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid... _

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Apologize by Timberland feat. One Republic

"You seem to be upset, and where's that girl that was with you earlier?"

"You mean Sarah. She left because of what I said to her." Jin said while drinking water.

"So, you have a problem with her. Am I right?" The bartender asked him while cleaning the table as he tells him.

"I'd told her that Xiaoyu is my wife. But she doesn't listen to me. That's why she left me."

"I think she'll understand about you. Maybe, she thinks of you as her boyfriend. Why don't you explain this to her. I'm going to close the bar because its closing time you should go back to the hotel."

In the hotel, Sarah was very upset at Jin as he arrives he tries to apologize to her.

"Sarah…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you." Jin became mortified as he lowers his head while she remains silent.

"Sarah, there lots of men around in your country. You can find one who is just like me."

"It's okay. I understand that she's your wife. I don't mean to be jealous to you. I just can't help myself." Sarah became heartbroken to him as he tells her encouraging.

"Don't feel so upset, Sarah. There a lot of things that happen. Don't cry like that, I don't like if you were upset.. If my wife was upset I'd just try to comfort her when I did something that went wrong."

"Thanks, Jin…" Sarah said as she hugs him.

"It's alright, Sarah. I'm won't leave you and your siblings around. I'm not leaving if my mission is uncompleted. Especially, I'm still staying if your mother isn't around."

_**Sarah's POV**_

"I'm so glad he is going to stay longer. He is not going to leave us." Sarah said very delighted to him.

"We still have 2 nights you know. We can spend here in a hotel for a while."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of the payments." Jin said worried about the payments in the hotel as the bob-haired woman spying on both Sarah and Jin.

"Humph, it seems that they were staying." She said as someone calls in her phone.

"Yes…"

"Anna, I want you to come with me to find the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu in their headquarters."

"But, I can't leave with any avail."

"Don't worry about that, I already sent someone to eliminate them."

"All right, I'll go there." Anna hung down the phone as she leaves. Meanwhile, the one who calls Anna was none other than General Silva Barbosa plans to find Jin at the Zaibatsu.

"Hehehe…the microchip might be at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Will see if their CEO is around?" Silva smirks on finding the microchip as he sets off to Mishima Zaibatsu tomorrow for the microchip.


	16. Microchip

_**Chapter 16**_

In Japan , General Silva was waiting for Anna Williams to arrive at the airport. When she arrives both of them are going to the Zaibatsu for the microchip they been looking for. Meanwhile, Kazuya seated in a big chair turned around and he sees his foster brother Lee has arrived.

"Kazuya…"

"What is it Lee?" Kazuya said while grinning to his foster brother seeing as a secretary.

"It's that ex-general just arrived. He wanted to see the original CEO here. But, Ms. Williams is here."

"Bring him in."

Gen. Silva and Anna arrive to see Jin. But they see Kazuya who is sitting at his son's office.

"Oh, you've must bbe the CEO, I'm so surprised."

"You must be Gen. Silva Barbosa, the ex-general of the elite force. What do you want here at the Zaibatsu?"

"I came here to look for the microchip here at this Zaibatsu. It might be hidden somewhere at this office."

"What are you trying to do with that microchip?" Kazuya realize that the microchip they've been looking for was the one Robles made as a top secret.

"That microchip is to create ultimate weapons for world domination and I'm going to liberate all over the world and to create various battlefields. So, where is it?"

"It is not here I must say." Kazuya said in a deep voice.

"Ah, I know. It might be from that place were Robles lives. Should I say in the Philippines ?" Silva said grimaced on him while Anna tells him.

"Gen. I think I've been to spy on them."

"Well, then. The real CEO might be around."

"What! Impossible! How come you know where my son was?"

"Come on, Anna. Let's get the microchip were Robles has kept it. Hahaha." Silva laughs on Kazuya as he and Anna leaves.

"Kazuya, we can't let them do this." Lee said trying to convince him.

"I must call my son immediately."

_**3:00 at the Mishima Mansion**_

"Jin, I can't wait for you any longer." Xiaoyu cried worried as his distant relative arrived.

"Xiaoyu, you seem to be worried about your husband."

"Grandpa, why are you here?"

"Something strange will happen to your husband if he is not protecting himself from danger. Anyway, where are the kids you had with him?"

"There in the garden, grandpa." Xiaoyu said points at their garden.

"Ah. Thank you, Xiaoyu. You became a good mother." Wang leaves to play with her kids as she receives a call from Kazuya.

"Hello…"

"Xiaoyu, this is Kazuya. Is Jin around?"

"No, he hasn't been at the mansion within a week now. Why are you calling?"

"This is important, Xiaoyu I really need him right now."

"Wait, I'll give you his cell number to you. Don't worry."

Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu, Lee and Kazuya became awkward on finding out where the microchip was kept as he lowers his head blaming his failure.

"Relax, Kazuya. That general won't do that in purpose although your son is not in the Zaibatsu. Tell me, where he is?" Lee asked as he tells him.

"He's in the Philippines. Raven use to be in this mission, But, he refused to take it. Instead, he convinces my son."

"Philippines, I haven't been there." Lee said happily as Kazuya glared on him viciously.

"Uh…it's nothing…" Lee was afraid on his foster brother's evil look while walking away.

"We have no time to play games, Lee. I have to reach his call from his cell."

_**Lee's POV**_

"Damn you, Kazuya. Don't you dare try to scare me off like that? I should be the one to take over the Zaibatsu from my foster nephew not you." Lee said while grinning at Kazuya who left.

"Wait, Kazuya. You can't leave me here." Lee rushed off to go with his foster brother.


	17. Lessons of the Martial Artist

_**Chapter 17**_

_**1 week later**_

Jin and the Robles' kids thought it was safe after taking a vacation in Boracay Island. The next day, Jin was looking for Roel, until he asked Sarah.

"Sarah…"

"What is it, Jin?" Sarah said while watering the plants.

"Have you seen Roel?"

"No, Exactly. But what I know that he left to school just to confront someone."

"Do you know where he is studying?"

"I think in Ateneo High School in which he has a schedule in his karate class."

"Thanks, Sarah. I owe you one. Speaking of which, you know where Ateneo High School was?"

Sarah tells him where Roel is studying as he goes off looking for him. When he arrives at Ateneo while he gets off the car wearing his fighting gear, Jin sensed that Roel might get abused so he sets off. At the Covered Court, Roel was badly beaten by his black belted classmates thinking of him as weak and their instructor abuses him literally.

"Wala ka na yata natutunan sa amin sa kakaskip mo."

"Ugh, ayoko na talaga. Parati nyo na aq.. binubugbog." Roel said while he was punched by one of his classmates.

"Wag ka na, Masyado ka lang mahina…" One of Roel's classmates said as Jin steps in seeing that Roel was being abused.

"What kind of club is this, like fraternity?" Jin said while he looks on a beat up Roel.

"Abusing a lone student shouldn't turn out like this." Jin walks towards their instructor as one of the Roel's black belter classmates intervened him.

"At sino ka naman?"

"Jin, why are you here? You shouldn't be here?" Roel asked him while he tells him.

"Roel, stay out of this.. I came here to look for you and you end up beaten by these guys." Jin answered while he glares on his classmates and his instructor."

"I don't like someone who got hurt from your stupid club. What you did to him is illegal."

"Anong sinabi mo? Pinarusa naming siya."

"Punishing is the right thing if someone did something wrong. But what you do to him is the wrong thing. It has a rule that you don't understand. One, beat up a student is not allowed in front of the instructor." One of the black belt classmates attacks Jin but avoided and beats him with his Suigetsu Strike.

"Two, ganging up on him is not allowed while practicing." Another black belt classmate punched him but avoided also beats him with his Double Face Kick.

"And three, Instructors are not allowed to abuse an innocent man." Jin beats one of the black belt classmates with his Over the Shoulder Reverse and the instructor seems impressing on him while Roel is watching him.

"Magaling ka rin pala ah. Kung away pala gusto mo sige."

As the two fights, Roel's instructor tries to beat Jin up with his punch but evaded as he beats him up easily knocking him unconscious as he helps the injured Roel.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You want to be a drama prince?" Jin asked as Roel smiles on him.

"Yea…" Roel answered as Jin helps him up leaving his instructor and his classmates beaten.

On their way home, Roel felt satisfied after Jin beats up his abused instructor in his Karate class. Since he was badly injured from their classmates' beat down.

"Hey, why are you driving in shirtless?"

"I'd just think if it's legal if I drive this without a shirt. But I'm getting caught on those stupid police." Jin said getting frustrated as Roel tells him.

"They're not police, Jin. They are MMDA traffic enforcers they were doing their job on caught on violators."

"Traffic enforcers. Gimme a break…" Jin said as the traffic enforcer sees them while he hides under the driver's seat.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Uh…Bakit po?"

"May nakita ka bang lalake naka di damit nagmamaneho sa kotse nyo?"

"Um, wala po…"

"At bakit wala nagmamaneho sa kotse niyo?"

"Uh…Wala akong mag dradrive dyan."

"Sige." The traffic enforcer said as Jin steps the gas to overtake him leaving him shocked.

"Hey?! What did you do?"

"I just overtook that stupid traffic enforcer." Jin said while looking at Roel.

"Uh…Jin…Watch the curve.."

"Whoa…" Jin turned the wheels as they almost bumped onto the other car causing him the accident.

"You should be careful on the road, Jin."

"…I didn't see it coming." Jin said while driving him back home.

That night, everyone was waiting for their dinner to arrive while Sarah gets tired on waiting for the food.

"Ang tagal naman…"

"I don't know what Moira is cooking?" he asked him while putting his fist on his chin.

"It's Filipino food. Since you're a foreigner you better try some." Roel answered as Moira arrives with the food.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, your paboritong pagkain ay 'Crispy Pata'."

"Wow, paborito ko yan." Patricia likes the food.

"You eat that stuff?"

"Of course we do. We Filipinos always eat Filipino foods. Why don't you try some?"

"Guess I'll dig in…"

After their supper is done, Jin and Roel are watching television while sitting on a couch.

"Uh…I'm so stuff. You people give me an iron stomach."

"Sorry, about that. My dad used to be cooking this food." Roel said while he looks at him snubbing.

"I don't like myself to get fat. I'm always taking morning exercise within a day." Jin grunted while watching television.

"Why do you watch these shows?" He asked Roel so he tells him.

"Some shows are one of my favorites. But they have TFC in other countries."

"Okay…" Jin replied while his mobile phone ringing.

"I'll be in a minute." Jin stood up and left Roel behind as he receives a phone call from his wife.

"Yes, Hello…"

"Jin, it's Xiaoyu."

"Xiaoyu, why did you call me?"

"Your father just called in the mansion."

"My dad.. Xiaoyu, tell me what he told you?"

"I don't know but what he says is important. So, I give your cell no# to him."

"Oh, Okay. Bye." Jin hung down his mobile phone as Sarah arrives.

"Who do you talking to on your cell?" Sarah asked as he looks at her.

"Uh, it's nothing Sarah."

"Don't try to secret on me, Jin." Sarah was very curious so he admits to her.

"All right, Sarah. The person just called me is my wife."

"Oh…Okay. What is your wife look like?" Sarah was curious at the moment so he tells her.

"My wife is just like you, but a bit childish sometimes."

"I see…"

"You will see her if my mission was over." Jin said while walking towards upstairs.

"So, what are you going to then?"

"I'm going to get changed; it's pretty late right now." Jin goes to his room to get changed and soon after everyone is asleep.


	18. Shut up and Drive

_**Chapter 18**_

The following day, Jin came out of the shower with a towel placed around his waist. He looked at the mirror, he saw the reflection of himself in his devil form. The reflection smiled at a shocked Jin, soon, it was only his normal self in the mirror. After, he travelled downstairs, and Moira started talking to him.

"Jin, you seem to be gloomy all of the sudden. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fetch Sarah at the mall." Jin said while handling the car keys.

"I guess she went herself commuting to practice her driving lessons."

So he set off to the Mall of Asia, where he saw Sarah. She was being scolded by a drving teacher, saying that she is not a good driver.

"Sarah, dapat ipraktis mo maiige magdrive okay."

"Sige po…" Sarah answered as Jin watches her.

"Ayan na pala sundo mo, Sarah."

On their way home, Jin saw Sarah looking sad, so he decides to encourage her.

"I didn't notice that you were practicing driving. Sarah."

"It's all right. But my driver teacher said to me that I'm not too good."

"Don't say that, Sarah. You want to be a better driver like I do?"

"I could, but…"

"Trust me, I'm good on this and besides you will be a better driver. I can teach you."

"But I paid my enrollment in the driving school…"

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to drive by tomorrow morning." Jin said while driving.

"My dad taught me how to drive after I got married with Xiaoyu." Jin drives her back home.

Returning home, Jin and Sarah saw Patricia crying.

"Patricia, anong nangyari? Roel, napano yan?"

"Nasaktan si Patricia sa mga Kab Scout sa Marikina. Tapos nadapa siya ayun umiyak yan pag

bantay ko."

_**Jin's POV**_

"Poor Patricia. She was beaten by those bullies. Hm, maybe I could teach her something?" Jin thought of a plan, soon, he sees Sarah and Roel have left to get some first aid to treat Patricia's injuries.

"Patricia, don't worry. You want to teach them a lesson."

"Eh…"

"I can teach you something very special."

Later afternoon, Jin prepares his fighting gear while Roel takes his assistance.

"Jin, are you sure about this? You're going to teach something to Patricia and her friends. Why am I going to do wearing a shirt and a gi pants just for this."

"Roel, I really need you just for assistance. You know since you despise karate I think I need you as my assistant."

"You mean while guarding them."

"Exactly. That's why I need you to help me out." Jin said smirks at him as Roel smiles.

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go,_

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

The next morning, Jin taught Sarah to drive. In the afternoon, he taught Patricia and her friends to do martial arts, with Roel assisting him.

_I got class like a' 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

The next day, Sarah finally learned how to drive, thanks to Jin, who taught her how to drive. Her driving teacher is impressed by her new found skill. Meanwhile, at the river banks, the Star Scouts are selling cookies. The Kab Scouts started bullying them. However, they were beaten by the cookie selling Star Scouts. Jin and Roel watched.

"You teach them to rough them out…"

"No, not really. Roel. I'd just teach them how to do self defense."

"Can you teach me that?"

"It will be difficult…" Jin said while walking away leaving Roel disappointed.

"Hey, Come on, I want to learn too you know."

_Cos you (indistinct) got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a __sure shot__  
Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride)_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)_

Shut up and Drive by Rihanna.

Three days later, Jin was tired, and since Sarah is now in the drivers seat, she drives him to her house.

"Uhh…I'm so tired… you were so lucky to have your driver's license."

"Uh it's okay. You rest right now. You know you can teach your wife too how to drive."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Jin watches her as she drives him to her home safely.

**A/N: **Take note, guys. Jin's fighting gear in Chapter 17 was his Tekken 5's first outfit while in this chapter he wears his Tekken 6's first outfit. So good luck and have fun reading...


	19. Jin Kazama VS Feng Wei

_**Chapter 19**_

In Chinatown of Binondo, Manila , Steve and Hwoarang are sightseeing as they see a Chinese man who is searching the Robles' kids.

"Hey, I know this guy…"

"Who is it, Hwoarang?"

"That's the guy who trashed my wife's place. But why he is here?"

"We have to warn Jin and fast."

Inside the car, Jin recieved a phone call from Steve, and he answered it.

"Yes…Oh, Steve. Why are you calling me?"

"Jin, you have to get back to the house where Sarah lives."

"Why?"

"Kazama, that man wants to trash the house where the twerps lives. You better hurry."

"Oh, Okay…" Jin hung up the phone and Sarah asked what's happening.

"Who was that?"

"It's Steve and Hwoarang, they just called me for some reason."

"Hmmm, I wonder?"

Meanwhile at the Robles' House, Roel is watching while waiting for Jin and Sarah to arrive as

Patricia came in.

"Kuya…"

"Uh, Bakit Patricia?"

"Nasaan po si Kuya Jin?"

"Uh, kasama niya si ate Sarah para turuan siya magdrive. At bakit?"

"Gusto ko kasi siyang pasayahin. Kasi, nabenta ko mga cookies ko kanina."

"Ah…" Roel smiles at his little sister as someone rings the doorbells at their house and Moira checks it.

"Yes, who might you be?" Moira asked him as he smirks on her vigilantly.

"My name is Feng Wei, and I'm here to destroy your precious place."

Moira was scared, she shut the door, and told Roel and Patricia to hide, soon, Feng threw a punch that smashed the door. On their way home, Sarah received a phone call from her brother, Roel.

"Hello…Roel bakit ka tumawag."

"Uh…Ate may di kilalang lalake pumasok dyan sa bahay naninira siya ng gamit natin." Roel was afraid while handling his little sister.

"Ano??? Di ko talaga maintindihan?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, can I borrow you're phone? I have to talk to him." Jin said while Sarah gave her phone to him.

"Roel, this is Jin. Can you hear me?"

"You better get back here; the strange man is ruining the house." Roel hung up the phone while hiding behind the couch with Patricia."

"Is something wrong with my phone?"

"No, Sarah. We have to get back quickly. You're brother needs you." Jin said while Sarah drives to her home as fast as she could.

When they arrived, the door was smashed by Feng and for unknown reason they checked the house. There, he did destroy the house before they arrive as Sarah sees Roel and Patricia who are hiding behind the couch telling her to watch out.

"Ate…" Roel calls her sister desperately as Sarah was attacked by Feng almost hitting her.

"You must be Robles… I'm impressed that I can eliminate you." Feng tries to hit her again as Jin arrives to save her by blocking his attack.

"What…"

"I don't like someone who hurts an innocent girl." Jin said while glaring at him as Feng became frustrated as he looks at Sarah.

"Sarah, you go with Roel, I'll take care of this." He said as Sarah goes with Roel and Patricia.

"Damn, how did you know that I'm here?"

"I didn't expect that you came in just to destroy their house. But, I'll never forgive you that you hurt Sarah and others that you are threatening them."

"Why…You…" Feng rushed to attack Jin, but he avoided it. As the fight rolled on, the Robles' kids were watching, and Moira became very scared to see the two fighting. Then, Feng tried to beat Jin, but was unsuccessful. Soon, Jin beat Feng with his Demon's Paw, which knocked him unconcious. After the battle, Jin questions Feng.

"Who sent you here? Talk!"

"It's the general. General Silva. He sent me to eliminate the Robles' inside their house and finding the microchip they've been…hiding." He answered while hurting from his attacks.

"The General, huh? You should leave now or else." Jin said angrily and Feng leaves clutching his arm as Moira felt relieved to see him leaving.

"Oh my, that is the last of him."

"Who is that man? And what is the microchip?" Sarah asked him as Jin's left arm was glowing with purple haze that hurts him from the pain.

"Oww…"

"Jin, what's wrong with you're arm?" Roel asked him as he tells them.

"Don't worry about me, you better cleaned up all the mess right now." Soon after, he goes inside to his room leaving the Robles' kids to clean up the mess.

Inside his room, Jin tried to stop the pain that he had been though, knowing that his Devil Gene triggered his anger during the fight. After that, the purple haze was gone, and Jin realized the word that his mother told him, that what if he hurt someone just like Xiaoyu. So he went outside alone.


	20. Secrets will be revealed

_**Chapter 20**_

Back at the Robles' house, they cleaned up all the mess that Feng made when he destroyed the house. Roel checked outside while Sarah and Patricia are helping their nanny Moira to clean up the mess. When he checked outside he saw Jin leaning on the wall, finding out his problem. He soon goes with Roel, who let him inside the house.

"Roel, tulungan mo naman kami."

"Uu na ate…"

After fixing the mess, everyone is all asleep while Sarah can't sleep in the night after the incident as she checks on Jin if he is asleep. When she checks to his room she finds out that he is not here and so she searched for him inside as she found the door was unlocked. When she opened it, she saw Jin, who was wearing shorts, just like the last time he wandered at night.

"Jin…why are you here outside?"

"Sarah, don't go near me…"

"What's the matter with you? Aren't you afraid?" Sarah asked him as he tells her desperately.

"Sarah, if you go near me, this thing will actually kill you."

"What do you mean? Nobody is actually hurting you." Sarah said as Jin remains silent she didn't notice that he was controlled.

"Jin…hello, do you hear me…" Sarah tried to call him by response as she saw his eyes knew that it wasn't him anymore.

"What a foolish girl you are. He's not here anymore." Devil Jin grabbed Sarah by the neck and laughed when he started to choke her.

"Jin…what are you…doing? Don't you know…that you're...hurting..me." Sarah screamed.

"No one can help you right now."

"Stop it, Jin. You're hurting me…" Sarah said desperately. Suddenly Jin started turning back to normal as Sarah fell on the ground, coughing.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jin said worried.

"That's all right, but you almost killed me with your strangling." Sarah said with Jin looking at her, with a sad look on his face.

"Sarah, I don't want you to get hurt. If this thing keeps controlling me I'm sure that he can actually kill you." Jin said while looking at the full moon.

"Is this the full moon?"

"Yeah, I'm always watching when I was little since my mother was alive."

"Papa always looked at the full moon when he was away." Sarah remembers her father that time as Jin saw the garage that they didn't use. He decided to check it.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm checking you're garage, Sarah."

"But, it's not used after Papa told me not to get inside the garage."

"It seems like you're garage was unused for a long time. We have to open the door." Jin said while Sarah tells him.

"The door is quite rusty. I tried to open it, but it won't budge."

"This will be easy…" Jin smiles to her as he lifts the garage door as he opens.

"I can't believe it? I didn't expect papa have lots of tools in the garage."

"It's quite untouched. I must say." Jin said while he sees the secret door.

"How come it's has a secret door, Sarah?"

"I don't know. What? Papa told me that I couldn't touch anything around in the garage?" Sarah said. Soon, Jin opened it. They discovered that it is made of steel.

"It seems that it is built in steel."

"I didn't know that papa was keeping something here." Sarah knew that her father was keeping something secret as Jin walks straight as he almost hit by traps and flame throwers realizing it has a security code.

"That was close… I didn't know it has traps."

"Wait a minute; it has a code to enter here…"

"How…"

"Just watch…" Sarah sang 'Little Sunny Water' a nursery rhyme. She made a move, she avoided the traps. When she presses the red button, the traps vanished. Jin was pretty shocked to see her do it. The secret hidden inside was her father's microchip that he made while he was in Japan.

"What's that, Sarah?"

"I don't know it some kind of a chip."

"Wait, Sarah. It's a microchip that Feng was talking about."

"A microchip…"

"Yes, this microchip is a top secret that your father made this to create dangerous weapons. But, why did he keep here?" Jin said while handling the microchip.

"I'll get my father's laptop, Jin. I'll be back in a minute." Sarah said while leaving him behind.

_**Jin's POV**_

"So that's why Feng came here to destroy their house because of the microchip. I guess I just want to know what was hidden in this chip." Jin said to himself while waiting for Sarah to get her father's laptop to find out the secrets of the microchip.


	21. Code: Devil

_**Chapter 21**_

"Sorry I took so long, this laptop was always kept in some of my papa's tools." Sarah said worries to her father's stuff.

"Why don't you open it?" Jin said while she opens her father's laptop. Sarah seems to realize this as he gives the microchip to her and inserts it. Therefore she types the old pass code where her father uses but it didn't work.

"Why, why are you denying it?" Sarah became frustrated as the access of the microchip was denied while Jin is looking at his tattoo on his left arm as he tells her.

"Why don't you type, Devil." Jin said while smiling to her as she was shocked.

"Devil! Don't you realize I was afraid of scary devils?" She exclaimed while typing.

"Trust me. It will work, Sarah. Just type it." Jin said seriously as she types the code as the access of the microchip was granted.

"I can't believe it, did my father changed the password? But, how did you know the password?" Sarah was pretty curious at the moment. So he answers.

"Well…"

"Is it because of the creepy tattoo of yours?" Sarah said looking at his tattoo on his left arm.

"Sarah, my tattoo is not creepy. This is different."

"Oh…"

They see all of Gene's documents that were hidden in his laptop and they access the 3 video mails that were hidden in the microchip. There, she clicks the first video clip as the two watched the first video clip.

_**Video clip 1**_

A scientist creates a microchip that was welded and polishes it. It is revealed it was a shiny microchip that access to make ultimate weapons. When he removes the welded helmet it was revealed is Sarah's father, Gene William Robles who create the microchip.

"Finally, the microchip is completely perfect."

"Gene…"

"Oh, Marco, what is it?"

"We need you at the convention center right away."

"Sandali, I'm still polishing the microchip that I made." Gene said while walking towards the lab to change his gloves.

"Okay, it's show time." Gene goes with Marco at the convention center.

When they arrived, Gene made opening remarks as he shows them the Top secret microchip that he made. While watching, Jin seems pretty satisfied looking on Sarah's father.

"I didn't expect your father seems pretty genius."

"Jin, just be quiet. I'm still listening on what my father said."

After the program, Gene goes back to the lab as he meets the general from elite force.

"Are you Robles, the creator of the microchip?"

"Well, yes. And who might you be?"

"I'm Gen. Silva Barbosa. The general of elite force and I like to congratulate you."

"Why, thank you. General. I'm so delighted to congratulate me."

"Speaking of which, I want to take the microchip that you made." Silva said suggests getting his microchip.

"Oh, this chip is a top secret. I can't give this to you. This is only for emergency purposes." Gene said refuses to answer to him.

"Well, if you change your mind, you will give the microchip to me. I want to make the whole war. Hahaha…" Silva leaves him as Gene became upset to see this. Therefore, Kazuya arrives as he tells him.

"You must be one of the scientists who make the top secret microchip."

"Who are you? And what are you going to do with the microchip."

While watching…

"Strange, why dad is in the video?" Jin felt strange to his father as Sarah asks him.

"You knew him?"

"Yea, But. There's no way that he is convincing to your father."

"I just want you to keep the microchip in safe. The general won't able to find where it is."

"You mean this microchip…" Gene said while looking at the microchip.

"I guess, you might hide the chip someplace far away."

The screen changes on the Robles' house where Gene and Mariel kept the microchip under the garage, 2 months ago.

"So, you're going back aren't you?"

"Yes, Mariel. I can't let the microchip to the general's hands."

"I have to get back to retrieve my document files in the lab." Gene suppresses his courage to his wife.

"Gene, you should be careful. I can't take care of our children, without you."

"You're right. I must go back to get my files that I left in the lab." Gene said worried to his works.

_**Video clip 1 ended**_

Jin and Sarah still watching this, I hope that they'll watch 2 video clips.


	22. The Truth Unwraps

_**Chapter 22**_

"I can't believe it, why would dad and mom tries to keep secret from us? Why did they do this to us?" Sarah was very upset to find out their secret as Jin comforts her.

"Sarah, you don't have to upset about what you're parents did. Your father wanted to keep you and your siblings safe."

"But, Jin…"

"Sarah, maybe you can find some answers from the video. Why don't you click the next clip?" Jin convinces Sarah to click the next video clip.

_**Video clip 2**_

At Military Base, Gene was being held captive by General Silva's men along with his business partner as Raven arrives to the rescue.

"Gene…"

"Uh…You must be Raven. Why are you here?"

"It is time for you to get out of here…" Raven said as Gene exchange smiles.

On their way to the chopper, Raven and Gene escaped the elite soldiers, who were trying to protect Gene. One of the soldiers tried to shoot Raven with a sniple rifle, but Gene blocked it. Raven was furious because of this, so he threw a knife on the soldier's neck ultimately killing him. Then, Raven helped Gene up.

"Gene, are you all right?"

"Raven, take…this…micro..chip." Gene said desperately giving the microchip to Raven.

"No, Gene. You can't die here. If you did that, you're family…"

"No, Raven. I already…made up…my…mind. If…I die….here…my wife and my children…will be all alone. Raven, I…want you…to tell….the …CEO…of…the…Zaibatsu….to protect…my..children…from…Silva. Mariel…I'm sorry." Gene gave Raven his last words as he dies.

"No, Gene!!!"

_**2 weeks later**_

"I'm sorry, Mariel. Your husband sacrificed his life to save me. He wanted to give this microchip to you." Raven gave the microchip to Mariel as she cried hysterically because of her husband's death.

"Gene…Why…"

"Mariel, these clips about what happened to your husband is inside of this chip. You should keep it."

_**Video clip 2 ended**_

"How tragic…"

"Why don't we watch the last clip?" Sarah cried sadly.

_**Video clip 3**_

"Hey, Okay…here it goes… Mariel, I'm so worried about you. How are you feeling? This chip is actually the key to make various weapons throughout the world. General Silva plans to take the microchip from me just to make our world is on war. Before I died, I know that you feel sad about this. This chip was only our keepsake for our children. Only Sarah knows this pass code. Sarah you'll be the one to take care of you're siblings when you're mother went to United States. The CEO of the Zaibatsu will protect you and you're siblings from the threats that Silva made. Mariel, don't forget to delete this message. I really miss you, Sarah and my other children. I won't forget you as long as live. Good bye Mariel, I miss you."

_**Video clip 3 ended**_

"Sarah…Sarah, you're crying."

"Why papa. Why did you do this?" Sarah cried while weeping her tears.

"Sarah, don't cry. Your father just kept this from you because he wanted you and your siblings to be safe." Jin encouraged Sarah.

"Tell me, Jin. Are you actually the CEO of the Zaibatsu?"

"Well…Yes." Jin answered as Sarah finally found out his true self.

"You're the president?"

"Yes I am." Jin said as he stood up.

"I can't believe it… Jin is actually the president who's with us all along." She mutters at him as he explains to her.

"Listen, Sarah. Raven refused to take this mission. So, he convinced me to take it. That's why I came here to protect you and you siblings."

"Now I understand you. But, it quite hard while do paper works?"

"Don't worry; my dad will take care of it. He told me that he'll take over while I was away." Jin said while putting his hand on his hip as Sarah finally understands his true reputation.

"We better get back, Sarah. If we go back here again I'm sure that were going deal with these traps again." He said while walking away.

"Okay…" Sarah turns off her father's laptop as she stood up to go with him.

Back at the yard, Jin closes the garage door while Sarah is watching him.

"I'm so glad that we found out my papa's keepsake and you Jin."

"Sarah, don't tell anyone about what just happened in the garage. Especially, that I'm the CEO."

"What are you going to do then?" Sarah asked him as he answers her.

"I'm going to be act like you…"

"Middle class… But you're from higher class."

"Don't worry about me, Sarah. They'll never know about who I am." Jin said as he stretches while yawning.

"Let's get back to sleep, Sarah. It's very late." Jin stood up and leaves with her while walking back together at their house.


	23. Unfaithful Day

_**Chapter 23**_

The next morning, Roel woke up, yawning as bumped into Jin who is sleepy.

"Uhh…what a morning? Jin! Why are you bumping me?"

"Oh, Roel. You're sleepy too."

"Anyway, you seem to be sleep very late." Roel said as they heard Moira's voice calling them out.

"Hey! It's breakfast time! You better come out here right now!" Moira calls them as both Jin and Roel are here and they see Sarah who is cooking while Patricia is watching her.

"You should be careful; my sister is not good on cooking."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since she wants to be like mom is a better cook than her." Roel boasts her older sister as they are sitting in the chair to eat.

"Yuck, ang alat naman, Ate."

"Pwede ba wag mo naman ako aasarin sa luto ko." Sarah said angrily to her brother.

"Di mo ba alam, pinaghirapan ko paglutuin yan." Sarah scolds her brother continuously while Jin tries to tastes Sarah's cooking as he tells them.

"That is good."

"Huh?" Both of them were shocked of what he said as he commented.

"She just put a little salt on the egg. If she puts more salt on it will be too much salty."

"Hmmm…" Sarah grins on her brother who boasts her as Roel sits to his chair scarily.

At the garden, Sarah and Roel are shooting water guns while Jin is cutting the bushes. Therefore one of the neighbors sees him thinking of him he is naked as the spinning hose opens while he turns it off it is reveal that he is still in his shorts. After that, he was sprayed by a water gun by Roel from his back.

"Sorry, Jin I didn't mean it." Roel forgives him as he smiles on him as he washed him by his hose.

"Uh, boy…"

"Come on, you better join us…"

Jin, Sarah and Roel are washed while they were shooting hose and water guns as Moira and Patricia are watching at the window. After that, they went inside to clean themselves up. Jin finally comes out of the shower as he sees Sarah who is tooth brushing.

"Sarah, why are you here?"

"Oh…I didn't notice that you were showering."

"Sarah, could you get out of the bathroom. Don't you see that, I'm on a towel?"

"Hmmm, you know. It sounds like my ex-boyfriend was saying that." Sarah said while he shooed her.

"Sarah, can't you see that I'm naked here."

"You know something; your words are just like my ex-boyfriend." Sarah said as she finishes tooth brushing.

"Uh, I don't mean to be stupid but. Can I see your penis?"

"Sarah! This is not a joke, could you get out now." Jin said while looking at her in embarrassment blushing.

"Well, Okay… Can I see it?"

_**Jin's POV**_

"Sarah is totally green minded. Oh well, since Xiaoyu and I were doing something in the bed 3 years ago that she sees my thing while sucking into hers. I guess I better show it to her." Jin remembers that time that he and Xiaoyu were doing something at the past as he untied his towel on his waist trying to expose his manhood to her. Sarah was shocked to see his.

"Oh my…Wow. It's just like my ex-boyfriend's."

"Really… But how many times did you see it?"

"It's once. But this is my twice." Sarah answered while he puts his towel back on.

"Anyway, it's not like that were going to the Mall of Asia. I just want to go to the mall that is nearby to your house."

"Ah, I know. You haven't been there at Eastwood City."

"Eastwood?"

"Yes, I'll show where it was."

So he takes them to Eastwood City to spend their time. Sarah and Patricia are taking window shopping while Jin and Roel are waiting for them. Before that, in the Bed scene bar, Hwoarang seems awkward on his life as he sees his old girlfriend Julia who left the bar as he follows her but nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile at the center of Eastwood, Roel points at the luxury tower in Eastwood Le Grande in which their father wishes to live here. There, Sarah and Patricia arrive and they have tickets for the two of them.

Before watching a movie, Jin sees all the national artists are in the wall of fame as he sees Hwoarang who is chilling in cold.

"Kazama, you're here too…"

"Oh, red. Why are you here?"

"This place is very cold…this is not like me and Asuka…were watching a movie in a warming place not this…"

"You should wear a jacket not sleeveless."

"Do you know where the comfort room is?"

"It's that way with a girl/boy sign." Roel points where the comfort room is.

"Thanks…" Hwoarang said as he leaves Jin and Roel.

"What's with him?" Roel asked as Sarah comes up to them.

"Hey! The show is starting. Come on."

Inside the movie theater, they watched 'The Longest Yard' of Adam Sandler. After watching, Hwoarang seems to be bored on the movie.

"Man, this movie is sucks…"

"It looks like everyone is enjoying it."

"Anyway, you look troubling or something."

"Do you know why I'm guarding them? It's because they were threatening by others."

"You mean that Chinese man?"

"Yea, Feng indeed attacked the house. But luckily I manage to beat him out."

"Kazama, you should be careful. That general is a dangerous man. He wanted to threat these twerps just for that tiny object."

"The microchip…"

"Yea, that tiny object was hidden at the twerp's house. I'd better get going." Hwoarang leaves them while Jin finally knew the word of what his rival said.

"Shall we go now…" Sarah said happily.

"Let's go." Jin and the Robles Kids' have left the mall as Anna is spying on them.

"Humph, it looks like they were leaving the mall." Anna said while looking at Jin and the Robles' kids leave as she giggles.


	24. Mall of Threats

_**Chapter 24**_

_**9:00 at the United States**_

"Mariel, hurry up. We're going to close our shop now."

"All right, I'm just finishing this?" Mariel was very busy on her dress works as she was point a gun by Silva.

"What do you want from me?"

"Could you take me to the place where you lived?" Silva said as Mariel was unhappy for his schemes.

At the Robles' house, everyone is awake knowing that it was breakfast time. Therefore, Jin thinks of something as he asks Sarah.

"Um, Sarah..."

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a while? It's important."

"Okay...If that's what you want." Sarah said as she goes with him.

So he takes her to his room as he looks at her gloomy.

"What's your problem? Are you sick or something?"

"No, Sarah. I was thinking something?" Jin said while he looks at her slightly.

"If you have a problem. Just tell me."

"To tell you this, I don't know how to prevent on conceiving another child from my wife."

"Oh, I know that. I've learn that in health class since high school."

"Really..."

"Yes, if you don't want to conceive another child? Why don't you use a condom?"

"A condom..."

"Yes, this will be safe, if you don't want to conceive another child. But, if you conceived more children by your age, it will be hard to raise more of them. You'll end up just from the squatters in our place."

"From lower class... I don't like it either." Jin reacted as he stood up.

"Let's get some breakfast, Sarah. I'm so hungry."

"Oh my..."

After their breakfast, he takes them to Mall of Asia to take their time for shopping. Then, he tries some brownies of Brownies Unlimited and they watch at the Imax theater. After that, they eat lunch near the Baywalk.

"Grabe siya, Ate. Pinakain tayo sa pang mayaman na resto."

"Mukhang first time lang ako nakakain sa pangmayaman." Sarah said as Jin arrives while sitting to them.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the bills."

After eating Jin paid the bill to the waiter and leaves to get their change. Therefore, someone was attacked at the Baywalk so Jin sets off to beat the attacker while one of the accomplice sent Sarah a strange box to her. After that, Jin beats the attacker telling him that they set him up and that girl is their target which is Sarah. When he heard this, Jin went back knew that Sarah is in danger. Meanwhile, Sarah opens the box as Roel reveals it was a bomb that is inside the box and she was shocked scarily. Jin finally arrives in time as he takes the box and threw at the sea as it explodes. After the incident, Sarah was fainted from the shock as Jin carries her to the parking lot.

"Ate..."

"Ate."

"Huh? Nasaan ako?"

"Di mo ba alam kinarga ka ni Jin kanina."

"Nasan ang bomba..." Sarah asked Roel as Jin arrives while touching her forehead.

"You have fever..."

"What she has a fever?"

"We have to take her home. She is very sick." Jin felt sad to Sarah from her sickness as he takes her home with her siblings. When they returned, Moira gives some medicine to Sarah to make her feel better. Outside, Jin and Roel were upset as Moira comes up to them.

"It's all right, both of you. She is fine."

"Thank goodness, I thought that she is going to be dead."

That night, Jin can't sleep as he saw one of the neighbours awake as he checks out. There, he sees the neighbour who is talking to the phone as he sees it.

"All right, I understood..." One of the neighbours hung her phone as she discovered by Jin.

"What the, you're still awake?"

"I didn't expect that you're awake at this late night."

"I must go now; my husband is waiting for me..." Soon after, she left back to the house. Then, Jin discovers a tracking device that stucks into Mark's stroller as he smashes it. On the house where the one of the neighbour lives Mr and Mrs. Lee found out their tracking device was smashed by Jin as they failed to threat them because of him.


	25. Enchanted Palooza

_**Chapter 25**_

The following morning, Sarah woke up just to eat breakfast as she saw Roel and Patricia are waiting for her to arrive. Therefore, Jin was worried about her health as he finishes cooking.

"You people seems to be gloomy?"

"I'm so glad that you're all right." Jin said worried.

"That's okay. Shall we eat now?"

When they were eating, Jin thinks what he should do to the Robles Kids. So he had a plan for them.

"Hey, instead on going to the mall. I'm going to take all of you to the amusement park."

"My dad used to be to take us all the time at the amusement park. But he always takes us to Star City." Roel said while sipping his hot choco.

"I know! You haven't been there at Enchanted Kingdom." Sarah exclaimed.

"Enchanted? What's that?"

"Don't worry; Enchanted Kingdom is an amusement park in Sta. Rosa, Laguna. It's very far from our house" Sarah said as Jin accepts.

"All right, if that's what you want. I haven't been there before"

So he takes them to Enchanted Kingdom to spend their time enjoying the rides. But for him that was his first time riding on log jams, anchors away, space shuttle, rio grande, etc as Patricia guards two of her siblings.

_Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
(Let it rain)  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

_Shawty had apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
That baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible,  
Professional,  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank role  
I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was on it sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning, I'm zonin  
N Them Rosa bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty did that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Yeah that was fly just like my glock_

_Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Low by Flo-Rida feat. T-Pain

After that, Jin and Roel were tired as they sit on the bench near the Flying Fiesta .

"Is this the first time you ride here."

"Yea, but the other ride is getting dizzy a bit."

"Guess what, it's quite boring when plenty of people are waiting for their turn on the rides. It will take 2 hours to get to the rides." Roel said while guarding Mark and Kelvin in the stroller.

"My wife will be excited if she rides this." He mutters as he asked him.

"Where is you're sister, Roel?"

"She went to Boulderville to buy souvenirs." Roel answered as he stood up looking for her.

"I'll go look for her, you stay here. I can't let you're sister to go by herself." Jin said as he goes off looking for Sarah leaving Roel and Patricia to guard their little siblings.

Meanwhile, Anna is on the top observing at Sarah who is buying souvenirs.

"Humph, she seems to be alone. Now, you're history this time." Anna said while wielding her bazooka.

"Everyone seems to be hungry. Oh well, instead of buying souvenirs I bought some food for them." Sarah muttered worrying her siblings.

"Bye Bye…" Anna shoots her bazooka on Sarah.

Sarah didn't aware this as she looks on it shocked as Jin calls her while looking at him. Jin sees this as he saves Sarah by tackling her and Anna fails to hit her as the missile exploded.

"Damn, I missed!!!"

"Jin, why are you here?" Sarah asked him as he glares on Anna who almost hit her.

"Shoot! He sees me…" Anna said in humiliation as she leaves.

"I didn't notice there's an enemy around in the park." Jin said angrily as Roel calls them.

"Jin, Ate Sarah…"

"Roel, finally you here…"

"I heard an explosion for some reason and the people are evacuating the park."

"This park is dangerous. Sarah always has been threatened by these people. We have to get out of here. I don't want to be stampeded by other people." Soon after, they left the park.

Back at the house, Moira was shocked seeing them as Jin was very upset while watching the news knowing that Anna is working with the general just to threat Sarah literally as he turns off the TV.

"Hey! I'm still watching…"

"There's no way that Anna is working with that general just to threat Sarah."

"But why they try to hit my sister? She hasn't do everything wrong." Roel said as Sarah stood up.

"I don't believe it… Why they try to kill me?"

"Sarah, you and you're siblings must go up to your rooms." Jin was worrying the Robles Kids to be safe as his mobile phone rings.

"Hello…"

"Oh, Jin… it's me Mrs. Robles. How are my children doing?"

"Oh, they're fine. Why are you calling me at this hour?" Jin asked as she answers.

"I'm coming home to see them tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Then." Jin hung his mobile phone as Sarah asks him.

"Who was it?"

"It's you're mom, Sarah. She just called earlier."

"Why did she say?"

"She said that she's coming back tomorrow…" Jin said while looking at her sadly.

"I see…"

Meanwhile at the Airport in United States, Mariel was very upset while she pointed a gun from Silva.

"All right, if this is what you want. You can't hurt me." Mariel said desperately with anger.

"That's good… Now, I'll get the microchip ones and for all…" Silva said smirking on Mariel who took hostage. Silva knows on his mind is to get the microchip in their house.


	26. Tricked and Beat

_**Chapter 26**_

That night after the incident, Jin can't sleep in the night as his mobile phone rings. Getting distracted, he receives a phone call from his father.

"Hello…why are you calling me at this hour."

"Jin, this is you're father."

"Dad, it's 12:00 midnight. You shouldn't call me…like that."

"Listen, there's something you must know. General Silva just arrived at the Zaibatsu to find the microchip that Gene made."

"Say what?"

"However, he found out that where the microchip was hidden. Now he is heading to the Philippines to find the chip. You must protect Gene's children before he threatens them."

"All right, I understand." Jin understands the worst situation he has been while he hung his mobile phone as he goes off to wake the kids up.

_**30 minutes later**_

"Why did you…wake me up?"

"It's really late." Roel retorted as Patricia yawns.

"Look, I don't mean to distract the three of you. There's something that you want to know."

"About what?"

"Since you're mother is coming back. I know that someone is with her."

"Does that mean? They're going to kill me." Sarah reacted.

"No, Sarah. That person was the general himself. General Silva."

"General? What's that supposed to mean?" Roel asked while Patricia listens to him.

"He is the ex-general of elite force from you're place. He plans to take the microchip from you're father. Now that you're mother is in great danger."

"What about you? I know that you can beat them out."

"Yea…I know that you can beat the general up."

"Listen, what if I'm not fight against them? If I'm beat up by that general what's going to happen to the two of you. Sarah it's all up to you. This is you're responsibility. Just follow you're father's footsteps."

"Jin, I understand. I'll follow my father's place." Sarah said follow her father's responsibility.

"All right, if you're mother is coming back. You better fix all of your rooms before they arrived."

The next day, The Robles Kids are fixing their rooms while Jin and Moira are watching them.

"I didn't expect you put them to clean their rooms."

"This is my responsibility, Moira. I just told them last night."

"I see…Does this mean. Madam Robles is coming?"

"Yea…" Jin answered as the door bell rings he checks who it was in which turn out to be Mariel Sarah's mother.

"Oh, Jin… I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Mrs. Robles. It's been so long and why do you came back here?"

"How are my kids doing?"

"They're all right. Now they are fixing their rooms."

"Finally it is finished… Huh? Mom you're back." Sarah sees her mother again.

"Sarah…I'm so glad that you're all right." Mariel was happily to see Sarah as she sees General Silva.

"Well well, its looks like a happy reunion. Interesting, it seems to be that your father's creation will be mine."

"Don't tell me, you must General Silva. So this is what my father is talking about." Jin said as he knew Silva is with Mariel.

"Let me guess, you must be the real CEO of the Zaibatsu. I'm impressed." Silva smirked as he punched Jin in a stomach clutching his chest.

"Jin!!!"

"Sarah. Don't worry bout me, just go…" Jin said struggles as he beat up by Silva.

Sarah runs as she was cornered by Mr. Lee while his wife takes Roel and Patricia.

"Shit… So their neighbors too… are spying on us all along…" Jin said while getting beaten up by Silva.

"Hah, now tell me where the microchip is. You are coming with me too woman."

"You can't do that…" Mariel refuses as she was point a gun from Silva.

"Humph, I don't care from your refusal. Now take me where the microchip was hidden from you're husband." Silva snarled as he takes Jin and Mariel as hostage and Jin take them to the garage where Gene's microchip was hidden.

Oh oh… I don't know what's going to happen to them. Who's going to stop Silva? You'll find out in my next chapter.


	27. Ambitious General

_**Chapter 27**_

Inside the garage, Silva still beats Jin up while Mariel is watching him being beaten up. Jin then opens the secret door that is leading to the steel underground. When they entered, Mrs. Lee managed to get through it but she got burned in the face from the flame thrower telling Silva that getting thru not being burnt is impossible.

"Impossible??? How can we get thru here?" Silva exclaims wanted to get thru.

"I know how to get thru…" Jin said while grinning at Silva.

Meanwhile, Sarah, Roel and Patricia were tied inside Mark and Kelvin's room. But luckily Sarah manages to untie the ropes as Mr. Lee watches them tied as Kelvin hits with a baby bat on his head while Sarah and Roel beats him up as they take their siblings. Therefore, inside the garage, Jin knew this security code that he and Sarah getting thru the traps.

"But how come you deal with these traps…"

"I'll show you how to do it."

"Please be careful…" Mariel said worried.

"I'm not good on dancing. Since Sarah is much better than me." Jin mutters as he sings "The Little Sunny Water" while he makes a move as they watch him doing it as he avoids this and he presses the red button and the traps are gone. Then, the secret hidden inside reveal to be Gene's microchip.

"Finally. The microchip…" Silva said while taking the microchip.

"At last, I finally found the microchip. The microchip will be mine. Hahahaha…."

"I don't think so… you ambitious general."

"What?" Silva is unaware that Jin finally knew his ambitions as he knocks him with his punch and the microchip that his handed was thrown as he takes it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Lee tries to attack Mariel but failed she was knocked down by Mariel as Jin drags her to safety leaving both knocked unconscious.

Outside, The Robles' Kids rushes through their car as Sarah drives it while Mr. Lee is after them.

"Ate… may humahabol sa atin."

"Matapang ka pala manghabol." Sarah said angrily as she steps the gas to overtake Mr. Lee. But the police are after them also thought that they were reckless driving.

Something bad is happening to them. I hope one of Jin's friends could help them.


	28. Rescued

_**Chapter 28**_

"Mama, why there's no fish in the bay?" Nina Rose asked her mother Miharu as she answers.

"It's because it's polluted. Every one of these people just threw their trash in other places even in rivers."

_**Steve's POV**_

"Oh boy, why am I staying in this park? It's quite boring to see it." Steve mumbled as he sees the car that Jin drives. He saw Sarah who was driving as he tells to his wife.

"Miharu, could you stay for a while. I got some plenty of things to do." Steve said as he leaves her behind.

"Wait, Steve. You can't leave me here!!!" Miharu exclaimed.

Inside the car, Sarah became angry on Mr. Lee who is chasing them as she tells Roel to throw the trash through Mr. Lee's car window in which Mr. Lee couldn't see it as his car went crashed.

Meanwhile, Hwoarang who is wandering at the Clubs in Manila looking upset as he sees a car crash. Hwoarang knew that his rival was in danger as sees Steve who is in the scooter.

"Hey, Hwoarang. Get in…"

"Steve, why are you in the scooter?"

"Just, get in. Jin is in great danger. Come on."

After the chase, Jin and Mariel see Sarah and her siblings were safe who they were after by the police cars.

"Oh, my children…I'm so glad that you're all right."

"Thank goodness, they're all right." Jin breathed sign of relief as he hears Sarah's screamed.

"Ahhh..."

"Ate!!!"

"Say you're prayers or this girl will die." Anna scowled while taking Sarah as hostage.

"Let her go, Anna. She doesn't do anything to you." Jin said tries to stop her as she points her gun to him.

"If you want this girl to be live, hand over the microchip, now!" Anna exclaimed as Jin gets the microchip into his pocket.

"Now handed over to me. Hurry…" Anna wanted to get it as someone arrives in time.

"I don't think so, Anna."

"What…" Anna sees someone flips over her and Sarah was rescued at last. The woman revealing to be Julia Chang as Anna was humiliated.

"I don't want someone who threatens her…"

"Julia… is it you." Jin was shocked to see her alive as General Silva goes attacking him with his knife but failed as he easily knocks him out.

"Sorry. General Silva, You're plans are over."

"Jin, behind you!!!" Sarah calls him in a loud voice as Jin was knocked down by Mr. Lee who hits him with his stick.

"Handed over the microchip, or you'll die like the rest of them."

"Hey!!!" Steve exclaimed as Mr. Lee sees him as he was punched by his Hellfire move as he was knocked unconscious by wrecking the garage door.

"You guys…"

"Hey, Kazama. We heard that you're in trouble so we're here." Hwoarang said as Jin smiles to them.

After the incident, General Silva was arrested along with the Lee couples as Jin and his friends watch them arrested. Therefore, Hwoarang wanted to make up with her former girlfriend.

"Jules, I wanted to make it up to you. Could you please go back with me?"

"Sorry, Hwoarang. I heard that you have another girl with you and also you married with her." Julia said declines to him.

"This means, I'll take my twins back from you."

"What, Jules that's unfair. I love my kids too. You can't take it back from me."

"I'll take it back from you…" Julia replies to him as she tells Jin.

"Jin, please take care of Hwoarang for me. He needs to change his ways. See you around." Afterwards she left them leaving Hwoarang disappointed. He was upset literally as Jin encourages him.

"Don't worry, Red. You still have a child with my cousin."

"Jin was right. You have married with Asuka you can't change that."

"Who's that girl who saved me back then?" Sarah asks Jin as he answers.

"That's Julia, Sarah. She is one of my friends in the tournament."

"Thank you for protecting my children, Jin. If it wasn't for you, my children will be in great danger if you were not around." Mariel said thankfully.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robles. Now I fulfilled my duty to take care of them and my mission is finally completed. Jin said as he thinks what he should treat them after he accomplishes his mission.

"I know…"

So he takes them to CCP main theater to watch Roel who is now the member of PETA is entertaining the audience as an actor, as Jin watches Roel while Hwoarang was bored to watch and Steve enjoys it along with her wife and kids.

"Wow, this is first time I've watch this play, Hon." Miharu said very enjoyed.

"That's Jin's idea… Miharu." Steve replied as he watches.

After that, Hwoarang seems bored while other audience leaves.

"Man, this play sucks… How come you enjoyed watching that, Steve?"

"Relax. Hwoarang. It's just a theater play. My wife just enjoyed it." Steve said happily.

Meanwhile Sarah was excited to see Roel who is acting in the stage as their mother Mariel was proud of him. In the 2nd floor, Jin is watching them while wearing his black rider jacket. Looking satisfied as he smiles to them while watching them. It seems that it is his last experience here in the Philippines so he decides to return to his wife.


	29. Goodbye, Sarah

_**Chapter 29**_

The next day, Jin woke up and knew that he is going back to Japan in the afternoon. So he sets off to polish their car one last time.

Meanwhile, Roel was very sad seeing that Jin is going to leave as he goes outside. There, he sees him cleaning the car with his hose then polishing them as he goes to him.

"Jin, I know that you're going to leave in the afternoon. Aren't you worried about us when you leave?"

"Roel. Since I already finish my mission, I must go back to my wife now. She will be upset if I'm still staying here, even if I miss you, Sarah and your other siblings."

Inside the house, Sarah wanted to give something to Jin. However, he is not on his room and his clothes are prepared inside of his bag. She puts a strange pouch into his bag as she leaves the room, happily.

Back outside, Jin and Roel were talking.

"Look, I know that you finished your mission right. Which means that no more threats on us…" Roel nodded as Jin tells him.

"Roel, Listen. I came here just to protect you and your siblings from the threats that involves on your father's microchip. Now, that the enemies are no longer threatening you and your family. I already fulfilled my duty to protect all of you."

"Um… Jin, I was thinking if…"

"???"

"I just wanted to have fun with you one last time." Roel said happily while Jin was washed by his hose. Jin smiles at him as he washes Roel literally. Therefore, Mariel and Sarah are watching both Jin and Roel are having fun together outside.

At NAIA 3, The Robles family was thankful to Jin. Before he leaves, Mariel was very thankful to him.

"I know that you were going back to your home country, Jin. My kids will be worried about you if you leave."

"Mrs. Robles, I know that you will take care of them without me. Your children are the ones are very worried about you. Since you left, I'd learn a lot here in you're country, especially, my first experience here to take care of them. You shouldn't leave your kids behind while I was gone."

"All right, I can't leave them my children." Mariel said understands to him as he goes to Sarah.

"Sarah, you should take care of your siblings even if your mother was away and just follow your father's memento."

"I understand…"

"Oh and don't forget. There lots of men around in your country. You should find one who is just like me." Jin said as she laughs happily to him. Then, he goes to Roel.

"Be a good actor, Roel. So, don't give up."

"Of course…" Roel answered as he goes to Patricia.

"Patricia, be a good girl to your sister." Jin said as he looks on Sarah who is smiling at him.

"Just be good to you're Ate Sarah, Patricia." Jin smiles at her as Sarah was shocked.

"You could speak our language…"

"Haha… a little…" Jin laughs at her as he tells them.

"Well, it is time for me to leave. Take care, Robles's." Jin leaves the Robles family while walking away as Sarah calls him.

"Jin…"

"Goodbye, Sarah." Jin said while looking at her smiling as he walks away continuously.

"Goodbye to you, Jin." Sarah waves goodbye to him.

As he left, Mariel and her children wanted to go back to their home to live in peace. When Sarah follows them, she got bumped by another OFW.

"Ayos ka lang ba?"

Sarah sees this OFW was actually looking like Jin after all. She was happy as she introduces to him.

"Okay lang ako, ako si Sarah."

"Aljon ang pangalan ko." Soon after, they stared each other.

Inside the plane, Jin still worries for his wife thinking that if he is hanging out with other girls. Shortly, the plane takes off to Japan.


	30. Their Summer Vacation

Hi guys, Dark R.A here. It's been so long making this fanfic. I couldn't make this fanfic because of few reviews I had here. But I'm only got 2 chapters to make their finale. I've just read TJSC25's Love Story and its apocalyptic sequel that is set 19 years where Jin sacrifices his life to his wife and children from Kazuya's evil deeds. But things were different, how did they meet Alexanderssons in this sequel and how come their children and Jin's friend's sons and daughters were having relationships. Now I finally reach its finale. I don't know if I made another fanfic of this sequel of my fanfic or I'll never make this fanfic again. Here is my chapter 30 where Jin returns to see his wife again and their vacation.

_**Chapter 30**_

Jin finally arrives at Japan and one of his executives salutes him from his return as he takes him to Mishima Mansion to see his wife again. Inside the mansion, Xiaoyu hears someone presses the doorbell as it rings. When she opens she sees Jin who wanted to reunite with her and she became happy to see him again while hugging at him. After his return, he gives toys to his twins Jun and Ryu and the other is for Sasuke. He gives then a sassari sandals for Xiaoyu as she thanked him while seeing him wearing a black flip flops. And so, Jin decides to take his family in Okinawa for their summer vacation.

_**4 hours later**_

"Hey Dad could help us build the sand castle for us…"

"Hey, this is not how to make a sand castle you two… I'll show you how to make this" Jin teaches to the twins to make a sand castle as Xiaoyu is watching them.

Xiaoyu, however she finally sees him becomes nice to her children while teaching to them. After that, when watching the sunset, Xiaoyu smiles at him while sitting beside her.

"I'm so glad that you came back, Jin. I thought that you are going to stay longer." Xiaoyu said worried.

"No, Xiaoyu. I just wanted to see you again. After 2 months, I've been thinking of you and our children to be reunited again." Jin said smiles to her.

"Anyway, what did you do in the Philippines?" Xiaoyu asked him.

Jin remembers that time that Sarah and her siblings take him to Boracay during their Lenten Season in the Philippines and asking Sarah what she is wearing.

_**Flashback 2 months ago**_

"Sarah…"

"Oh, what is it?"

"What are you wearing, are those mini shorts?" Jin asked while looking at her board shorts.

"Its board shorts you see. Its quite fashionable isn't it."

"Oh, in our place they always wear two pieces. But, this is the first time I've seen you in two pieces wearing mini shorts."

"Anyway, How come you knew about those two guys?" Sarah asked while smiling at him slightly.

"There friends from this tournament I entered when I was younger." Jin answered as Roel interrupts them.

"Hey, Jin, don't try to be a womanizer you sleeping fish merman." He teased him very loud in public.

"Hey! Don't call me that, Roel." He yells at him while he jumps on him. Sending them both into the water. While Sarah just watches them

"Those two are always like that."

_**Flashback ended**_

"Jin… Hey? Are you alright?" Xiaoyu asked trying to waking him up.

"Uh…oh…what is it?"

"You look pale or something. Is something wrong?" Xiaoyu said tried to ask him again.

"It's nothing Xiaoyu, I'd just remember something that's all." He said doesn't want to tell her about it as he points at the luxury hotel in Okinawa.

"See this building over there. Maybe someday, we can stay here for the night and to make our reunion party with our friends."

"Oh, Jin you're so sweet…" Xiaoyu overjoyed as Jin still remembering about Sarah and her siblings after reuniting with his wife and children. Afterwards, they stayed for a night within 3 days.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hey guys, this will do while taking vacation during Lenten Season. So good luck and enjoy the next 2 chapters in the finale.**


	31. Old Friend's Reunion

_**Chapter 31**_

Several months after Jin's mission are complete. He has a lot of paper work since he's really the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then he declares to have a summer break just for the time being.

The next day, they take his family to Okinawa just to hold their old friend's reunion and his friends from the tournament they been entered are invited.

"Say Jin, how are the twerps going?" Hwoarang said while drinking along with Steve.

"They're fine. I guess that they miss me." Jin said as he stood up.

"You know, you were lucky that you protect those kids in danger. Even you tried to risk your life." Steve said looking at both Jin and Hwoarang.

"I'll go check our room that my wife got checked in." Jin leaves both as they watched the three girls were talking.

Back at the room that they checked in, Jin checks his luggage somehow; he found something a strange pouch that was kept inside his luggage and he remembers that time he wanted to talk to Sarah personally.

_**Flashback 2 months ago**_

"Um, Sarah..."

"What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a while? It's important."

"Okay...If that's what you want." Sarah said as she goes with him.

So he takes her to his room as he looks at her gloomy.

"What's your problem? Are you sick or something?"

"No, Sarah. I was thinking something?" Jin said while he looks at her slightly.

"If you have a problem. Just tell me."

"To tell you this, I don't know how to prevent on conceiving another child from my wife."

"Oh, I know that. I've learn that in health class since high school."

"Really..."

"Yes, if you don't want to conceive another child? Why don't you use a condom?"

"A condom..."

"Yes, this will be safe, if you don't want to conceive another child. But, if you conceived more children by your age, it will be hard to raise more of them. You'll end up just from the squatters in our place."

"From lower class... I don't like it either." Jin reacted as he stood up.

"Let's get some breakfast, Sarah. I'm so hungry."

"Oh my..."

_**Flashback ended**_

_**Jin's POV**_

"Sarah… did you put a condom in my luggage? Guess I should put this?" Jin mumbled as he goes to the bathroom before going back to the party.

Meanwhile as the party continues, the girls were talking about their lives for the last 3 years. Thereafter, Jin arrives as he goes with his two guy friends.

"Xiaoyu, how are your children doing." Julia asked.

"They're fine. My kids were happy that Jin is here." Xiaoyu said cheerfully.

"Lucky for you…"

"So, you're the first love of my husband. I'm impressed." Asuka smiled surprisingly.

"You must be Asuka, Jin's cousin and my ex-lover's husband. I thanked you for raising my twins from your husband during my absence. Julia thanked Asuka for raising her twins from Hwoarang.

Therefore, the three guys were still talking.

"I guess you're former lover thanked to your wife on taking care on your twins, red." Jin said with a half smile on his face.

"Agh, forget it. Past is a past, I want to forget these things." Hwoarang reacted while drinking beer.

"…me too, I hate if my daughter became a female boxer until she grew up as a wonderful lady." Steve said almost getting drunk.

"Oh well, in my opinion. I want my twins to be grown up as we adults and I'll teach my younger son to be an impressive fighter like me." Jin said giving them some thought.

After the party, everyone waves goodbye along with their sons and daughters as Jin waves them goodbye as they leave. However, he was called by his wife shortly.

At the room that they checked in, Jin is watching the full moon as his wife Xiaoyu comes up to him.

"Are you okay, you were always watching the moon at night?" Xiaoyu said with a smile look on her face.

"Yea… I'm just resting myself because I'm almost drunk today at the party that we made." Jin said smiling.

"I'm so lucky for you." Xiaoyu becomes happy for him as she gets close to him.

"Xiaoyu, I know that you really like me so much." Jin said getting closer to her as they kissed passionately. Then, she kissed him back as he wrapped her arms to his waist as she unbuttoned his shirt as he takes it off leaning her head on his bare chest. He almost unzipped her dress at the moment he realizes of what he is doing.

"Xiaoyu, I hate if our kids find out of what we were doing." Jin said softly as Xiaoyu smiles at him.

"Oh Jin…" She said softly as she pulled him while kissing him deeply. He smells her scent on her skin as he unzipped her dress.

While they were kissing, Jin puts his hand on the screen as it goes blank. Changing to the backyard of the Robles House in which Sarah was worried for him.

"I wonder what happened to Jin. After he left us like this?" Sarah said to herself worries about Jin as Roel sees her.

"Ate, di ka pa natutulog dyan. Matulog ka na nga…" Roel said in a sleepy tone voice wanted her older sister to be sleep.

"I wish if he comes back here…" Sarah mumbled while going inside the house to sleep.


	32. Back in Return: The Ending

Hey guys be ready… this is the final chapter of my first sequel story of "Love Struck" in the last chapter in which Jin wanted to get back in the Philippines once again.

_**Chapter 32**_

The next morning, Jin wakes up as his wife Xiaoyu is with him leaning on his shoulder, sleeping. He smiles at her for the first time sleeping her hair down and he tried to wake her up softly.

"Hey… Xiaoyu. Wake up, hon." He whispers softly to her ear and she wakes up remembering about their last night. However, she was shocked she then forgotten to woke their kids at their room as she gets up putting a robe on her.

"Oh no, I forgot to wake the kids up…"

_**Jin's POV**_

"Oh well, she hasn't been changed after I came back here at this point. Finally I just put the condom last night just in case if she is being seductive to me." Jin smiles at her while watching at her putting a robe on.

"Jin you go take a shower, I'll go wake the kids up, alright."

"But where are you showering."

"Trust me; I'll go along with them." Xiaoyu said winking an eye on him.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let them for a little while." Jin nodded letting his wife to wake their kids as he stood up.

_**2 hours later**_

"Mom, where is dad?" Ryu asked his mother Xiaoyu.

"He has been late… where could he be?" Xiaoyu was waiting for Jin to arrive as he finally came in time to see them.

"Sorry, Xiaoyu… I'm really quite bothered today." Jin forgives her as she tells him.

"Anyway, I haven't seen you like this before, why are you planning?" Xiaoyu said with a troubled look on her face as he answers.

"I want to go back to the Philippines."

"What! You're leaving again. But what about our children you made them so worry while you were away." Xiaoyu reacted getting worry to him.

"No, it's not like going by myself, I've been planning that I want to take you there." Jin suggested.

"Really… you want me to take me with you."

"Of course…" Jin said calmly as turns back on them. "I've been there staying in 2 months. After that, I've been thinking if I take you and our children here."

"You've been thinking of this for the whole time. How sweet of you…" Xiaoyu smiles at him as he looks at her slightly.

"I was taught by someone who knows everything in their country and I realize that I learn a lot things from them. That's why I want to take you and our children to learn something."

"All right… I want to know who that person you were talking about." Xiaoyu accepts to go with him back at the Philippines to see Sarah and her siblings. When they arrived in the Philippines, Xiaoyu was amazed looking some tourist spots while they take a picture from them. Afterwards, they went to Robles' house once again.

At the Robles' house that night, Mariel is cooking for their Noche Buena since it's 24th of December while Roel is having decorating with all Christmas decorations.

"Great! I'm so tired can we have a break now."

"Roel, just continue decorating alright." Sarah reacted.

Roel can't blame on Sarah since has a new boyfriend in which the person that she bumped in the airport as someone calls him.

"Roel…"

"Sino yan…" Roel was shocked he sees Jin who just came back for them.

"It's been a while, Roel. I guess Sarah was worrying about me."

"Jin… you came back."

Inside their house, Sarah calls Roel as he arrives telling her.

"Ate…"

"Roel… ano ba problema mo?" Sarah scolds her until Jin surprises her when he arrives.

"Long time no see, Sarah."

"Jin is it you…"

"Yea… it is me…"

Sarah breathes signs of relief as she embraces Jin on his return. Jin felt worry for Sarah to see her as he hears Xiaoyu's voice.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?"

"Well, yes…"

"Jin. Who's that girl with you?" Sarah asked and he definitely answers.

"That's my wife Xiaoyu, Sarah. That's the person I've been telling you about."

"Xiaoyu, you mean her."

"So this is the girl you were talking about." Xiaoyu scowled at her. "Hey! Are you hanging out with my husband…?"

"No, I already have a boyfriend, though." Sarah said became calm to an angry Xiaoyu. "He just wanted to learn something here. That's why I teach him something like that."

"You mean that you're not getting into him. I'm impressed."

"Your husband doesn't want to get with me because you are his wife." Sarah explained.

"I see… so we can be friends, right." Xiaoyu said smiling.

"Absolutely…" Sarah said as her boyfriend Aljon tells her to fix something.

"Wait I can help you out." Xiaoyu became cheerful to Sarah as they went helping each other leaving both Jin and Roel.

"Anyway, that's your wife. She seems pretty act childish like I do."

"Don't worry, Roel. I have something for Patricia to play with." Jin said as his children run off and going to Patricia to play with them.

"These are your children…" Roel felt shocked to see he has children with him and he tells him.

"I've been decided that I can spend time along my family in your place."

"Really…"

"Yeah… I want Xiaoyu to learn something here."

"What are you serious…?" Roel reacted.

"It sure was, we can spend time with my family to yours." Jin and Roel walked back inside their house as they spend Christmas vacation with the Kazamas and the Robles.

_**(The End)**_


	33. Author's Remarks

Hey guys Dark R.A. here and this is my author remarks in my second fiction, Love Struck. This story is a contrast to TJSC25's Love Story in which I set this 3 years after her story. As you knew that, when I read that story, in her chapter 6 in Love Story, I felt getting imagined that Xiaoyu did get into Jin in a master's bedroom is having passionate sex with him :). That's why she had with Jin with three kids. One is the youngest and the other two are the twins. I make this story after I get rid of imagining bad things just like what I told you about. In my Love Struck, I'm focusing on Jin in which I'm contrasted at TJSC25 who is focusing on Xiaoyu. Since I'm older than she is, I made this story just for this.

My OC characters are based in the characters also. Sarah Mae Robles is the oldest of the Robles' siblings is based on Xiaoyu because of this. This OC is a much mature than original Xiaoyu so I made her in a Filipino version of herself. Her father Gene William Robles is based on Jin because Sarah thinks that the original Jin was look like her father Gene but the difference Gene's has no spikes while the original has spikes.

General Silva is slightly based on Spanky Manikan who played Silva on the TV series Lobo in which KikaySharkPrincess21 simply based in her first fic, Catch me I'm Falling. Other characters that never showed in TJSC25's Love Story seem to be a few when I read this. Nina, Dr. Abel, Heihachi, Jinpachi, etc. are the characters appear in her Love Story. As for me, Feng, Nina's sister, Anna, Wang, Raven, and Lee who appears in my Love Struck. On this story, Jin seems to be act as an OC who became the caretaker of the Gene's 5 children this was his first challenge and also, some scenes are based in the movie, the Pacifier and the anime GTO also the running gags are based in the comedy movie, Hot Chick :). The nanny Moira is based on Christopher's nanny of the anime Sonic X since Jin's role almost a butler instead a caretaker almost simply based in Sonic X and other scenes were depicted in other characters endings or in Devil Within.

I tried to think if I'm making this sequel entitled "Fallen for You" it takes one year after Love Struck. However, I didn't make this because they have some love scenes and some Lime base in which is a part that Jin takes Roel at the spa or spending time with his wife in a pool, naked. So I decided that I shifted this story into a spin off sequel entitled "One Love" is my first love story where a former Tekken force Officer who protects the main target who is the bartender practitioner. This story focused on Lars Alexandersson, Jin's former employee and his uncle is protecting a female bartending practitioner named Aubrey Rodriguez who was targeting by a crime organization planning to eliminate her. To tell you this, I read the apocalyptic sequel of her Love Story is set 19 years. I figured that I mention about the Alexanderssons. With this, I decide to make this spin off sequel just before this apocalyptic sequel. That's my remark, happy reading guys!!! ^^


	34. The Preview of One Love

Hey guys this is only a preview alright, here is the preview of my spin off sequel. "One Love".

_**Preview of One Love**_

_It's been 4 years after rebelling against my boss or which to be sir or Jin, I guess._

_Now, that I'm living my new life after I heard that my boss got married and having children, he told me this before I decide for on my own. _

It changes in which he saves Aubrey from a shot from the rifle as he continues saying it.

_Because that, I'm just a Former Tekken Force Officer who always finishing this mission that I've been putting through. _

It changes to fighting against a crime organization to save Aubrey as he saves her from a gun shot as he introduces him.

_I'm Lars Alexandersson_

It shows that he was left in the bar and he meets Aubrey. Then, they were meant to be as the fountain opens at the CCP. The next scene shows having an affair on each other in a bed and leaving her after his mission was complete via chopper.

As the chorus song of One Love in which she took him at the mall and he dates her in Tagaytay and the screen changes into at The Embassy at the fort as they have their first kiss.

"So you were leaving." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, Brie… I have to go." After that, the screen goes blank.


End file.
